


Band Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes

by blueWinter



Category: K-pop, taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Artist Kim Taehyung | V, Did I say slow burn ?, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung is the reason, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, References to Depression, Rude ass mafia kook? Let's change the fucking trope., Slow Burn, Sounds cliche but I promise it isn't, Switch Taekook, Taekook Week, The usual mafia shit but there's a catch, Triggers, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueWinter/pseuds/blueWinter
Summary: _______________________Every single time  that they kiss it doesn't ends well....well until it does .Journey from Apprehension to Appreciation.Hate to LoveAnd from Love to Heartbreak.__________________________"I  KNOW YOU DIE EVERYDAY BUT I DO IT MORE "~Jungkook says whenever he is allowed to think about certain Kim Taehyung.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since Jungkook left his apartment and went out .  
It's not like he didn't wanna go out but things have been messy since last month and he wasn't left alone for a single fucking hour. Basically Jungkook's indirect ally has been found cheating the other gang and was killed at the spot . There are rules in this inner World and everyone has to abide by it if they want to run smooth, as smooth as you can probably expect, business.

Jungkook laughs at his own words, business, he thinks.  
He has been in this shit for so long that he knows the differences now. You can't say he is frustrated, he is quite happy actually but it's the mess that other's create and Jungkook has to clean after it . He is right arm of the one the two biggest gang rivals in Seoul you see.  
He isn't salty. He just doesn't likes seeing murders and the other gang had the guts to send them a very personal video of the late sorta agent's brutal murder. Nothing new though.

As he takes one last drag from his cigarette, he smiles at young kid riding bicycle. He remembers riding bicycle too.  
He had a pretty normal childhood in Busan. Had a nice family, good loving parents and an elder brother.  
This is as far as Jungkook wants to go down his memory lane. No further than this. Never .

It's what brings Jeon Jungkook , the famous second in command to "Geoli Saja" the infamous mafia gang kissing the city lights and darkness of Seoul since last 25 years. When he lost his parents , Jungkook might think that being taken under the gang was best thing ever. They fed him, gave him shelter and the gang leader, or as he likes to be referred, President, saw something in him. He didn't complain. He was basically numb at that point. Both from winter that frosted his bones and the brutality of being thrown on street at the age of 14 . He still is numb, it's just that he has grown alot and he can now feel the warmth of blood when it trickles down the bodies. They make a show of it. Everyone in the "business" does. President Min hates it .

Jungkook, now 25 watches the kid falling down from his bicycle and laughs. It's not heavy laugh.  
But what happens next gets his attention more than the pit churning memories of his childhood. He can't mistake the body that the kid crashed his bicycle into. It's a guy and he has his white powder packets lying all around him. He desperately tries to hide it but Jungkook has seen him. He decides to take a closer interest and walks to the mini ruckus at the road side. The guy hasn't noticed him yet. 

"C'mon won't you let hyung ride your bicycle once?"

"No. you are too big hyung".

And the the guy gives such deep laugh, Jungkook isn't even sure that's possible. He wants to laugh like that . 

"You should leave before someone catches you running in here".

The guy looks up to Jungkook and startles at the man in front of him .  
Something like panic sets prettily in his eyes, Jungkook notices.  
Now Jungkook is sure the guy isn't one from his group but other. He isn't sure which one because he can't see a branding tattoo. Unless it's guts from their rivals the Haneul Seungs . And by looking at the still croched guy, he's either a rookie or someone trying to catch death today in these streets. Jungkook is mildly interested.  
Not sure if the guy recognized Jungkook through his mask and cap, Jungkook extend his arm for the guy to stand up.  
But the guy skims away .He then picks up all his packets in bag so quickly Jungkook thinks he might fall again.

"See you again kid. be careful."

The Guy with pretty eyes says and leaves. Without once looking at Jungkook who is now retracting his hand to his pocket to get another cigarette.

Jungkook feels like he did something interesting today. He didn't threaten him. Didn't ask him to surrender his belongings to him. And most importantly he let him run away. He didn't kill him .  
Well, he never actually does .

Now he feels like going back to his bed and let the cigarette ease his upcoming headache.  
He doesn't knows what the fuck just happened. Jungkook didn't behave like how he supposed to. He clings to this thought. He liked the string of normalcy the guy brought in him. It tastes weird on his tongue.  
His unbranded neck almost tempting Jungkook.

____________________________________

Jungkook is sitting languidly at a club waiting for a client meeting.  
He is good at this business thing, deals and stuff and Min likes him for that. He has skipped multiple steps when climbing this ladder. Just in 10 years, everyone treats him like the successor for the gang. Jungkook doesn't knows the whys and hows. He blames his numbness. He had nothing else to do, to learn when Min took him under his wings. In a way, he is thankful. He has no reason not to be.

It's pretty basic pretty clean club . One of the very few not pledged under some overly possessive mafia gang. The client is very important and Jungkook wants to make an A out of it. They could have set up this meeting in alot more luxurious club or a hotel under their gang but the client is testing waters and doesn't wanna intrude into the mafia specifics. Jungkook couldn't care less.

The crowd isn't as dead as he would have liked . He roams his eyes around the club.  
Dim lights some indie music, crowdy at a nice bar and reception area. He is so bored that he almost missed those eyes. 

Those eyes, he thinks, are too pretty for a guy. His boredom has something to play with now.

The guy is with a group of friends this time chatting animatedly and sipping his can of cold beer once in a while. But Jungkook eyes fixate on the guy like he wants him to notice the glare. He doesn't

Suddenly his line of view has been cut off by someone.  
It's the client . Jungkook stands up with a slight irritation.  
They go to the private lounge and 10 minutes in, Jungkook thinks he has the client wrapped around his finger already, just the way he likes it. After what seems like 30 minutes of basic information and indulgence in wine that Jungkook doesn't likes,  
they set next meeting in a club that Jungkook prefers. Their own.

The client leaves with a smile that Jungkook returns with his own fake one, tired. He opens and rolls his shirt sleeves up . He doesn't care if people can see his tell-tale initials on his right wrist. JJ. 

He is about to go back when suddenly a hand reaches up to him and taps onto his shoulders.

"I though I should say Hi ". The guy says.

Jungkook turns and finds himself inside those big brown eyes that look a little out of place in a room full of shitty lightening.  
It's the guy. He also notices group of guys standing near the dance floor looking at their interaction with extra interest.

"Who are you ?" Jungkook questions rather coldly.  
He is not feeling like playing some teenage games involving drunk guys.

"The guy you have been dipping your eyes at earlier".

Jungkook can now smell the alcohol on the guy and it irritates him.

"You looked so out of place , made me wonder what kinda stuff you had to sell in here." Jungkook replies snippily and sets to leave.

" You. You look way out of the place, Jeon Jungkook ."

Jungkook stops but he wasn't surprised at slightest. Only one person in whole Korea has that initials on. Pretty recognizable if you ask. Even to drunk pretty guys .

"Then you should know better than to come up to me and make mess like you did last time in my area."

And the guy laughs.The same deep laugh but this time his baritone isn't warm .

He looks deep into jungkook's eyes and says

"But this isn't your area ". 

Jungkook smirks at that.  
He will have to change that.

"Oh ! This is almost insulting."

Jungkook drops his smirk off his face and leaves 

He might have heard a faint 'see you around' !

'You will regret that ' Jungkook replies in his mind.

____________________________________

Taehyung feels frustrated. And he doesn't knows why.  
He is doing his thing. Running around doing miscellaneous jobs almost everyday. Same routine of delivering stuff in random shady places. Jin was right, this job requires a lot of energy both mentally and physically .  
But today will be different. His friends have come to Seoul from Japan and have planned a chill out tonight at a club. He hopes to have a normal evening for once.

He throws on some white dress shirt and jeans knowing they suit him all too well.  
Meeting his friends after so long feels nice.

He spots Minjae and Hyungsik at the entrance of the club, looking as handsome as ever. They have someone new with them and he has God sculpted face, he thinks.  
Hyungsik introduces him as the guy named Choi Minho .

Taehyung looks at Minho and feels like the guy is bit intimidating. He looks that attractive.

Minho smiles at him and shakes his hand with a neat 'nice to meet you'.

Taehyung replies the same.

Taehyung wanted to bring Jin but he was busy tonight. And Taehyung knows it would have been alot comfortable with him being here.

They're talking about this and that. Normal chit chatting.  
Drinking Soju and beer and dancing a little when their favourite song is being played.

" Taehyung, you should come to Japan with me . You don't belong in here."  
Hyungsik has been saying this stuff for last 2 years.

"Hyung you know I can't leave this place. I love my country unlike you traitor ."  
Taehyung replies cheekily.

"Jokes aside man You can come there and get a nice job, buy that warehouse you wanted to ."

Taehyung's face isn't smiling anymore. He doesn't likes the direction this conversation going.  
He doesn't wanna think about stuff. Stuff that involves dreams. He can't afford dreams.  
Dreams that take him away from the reality.

"Will think about it hyung " , Taehyung says, drowning his Soju in one go.

Taehyung doesn't feels like talking anymore . Or staying there.  
But then he feels someone's stare on him.  
He doesn't look up in case it was a client who recognized him. He made sure he chose a nice anonymous club free of gang shit. Doesn't wanna infiltrate his innocent friends into a mud pit. He ignores it.

It's almost been an hour and Taehyung thinks he should have invited them to his place instead . They could have had a movie night or some stuff. This is borderline boring. He starts looking around him and his eyes stop at a pair.  
One of them is a foreigner who is now leaving the club.  
The other guy in an expensive suit that fits him so well, Taehyung can trace his biceps under it.  
Taehyung realizes that it's the same guy who was eyeing him earlier. The silhouette being inked in his eyes earlier.

Taehyung didn't expect this at all.  
The guy has loosened his black tie and is now rolling his sleeves to his mid arm.  
Taehyung can't help but notice the veins popping out, almost invisible in the dim lighting. And his eyes find what he was or wasn't looking for.  
The dark neat initials on the guy's wrist.  
J J with a little snake going in and out of the two letters. Taehyung thinks it pretty before he realizes what those goddamn initials meant.  
It's JJ for Jeon Jungkook of Geoli Saja. The revelation irks him. Alot.

Taehyung is drunk and the next thing he does is very stupid and very  
brave.  
He goes to the guy, tap at him just as he is about to leave. 

Taehyung says hi. The guy turns around and  
Taehyung realizes they are too close, in a not - overly crowded club. The guy seems to stare deep into his own eyes and something akin to familiarity settles into his dark orbs. Taehyung is confused.

"....make mess like you did last time in my area."

'oh so he knows about me ...'

Wait maybe it was the same guy that has seen him with the kid last time . Maybe Taehyung should leave this conversation.

But to his own confusion, Taehyung isn't scared. Not even a bit and he can't fathom he is having this clapped but daring conversation with Jeon Jungkook of all people.  
And he laughs.

"But this isn't your area",  
Taehyung says. He swears he sees Jungkook's jaw tighten by his cheeky remark.

When jungkook leaves Taehyung says he will 'see him around' but doesn't gets a reply .

Taehyung thinks he did something stupid tonight . He blames the alcohol in his system. He returns to his friends. His mood already entertained .

Jungkook left the club, taking a little breather against his car in the parking lot. His hand automatically reaches to his left pocket where he keeps his pack of cigarettes.  
He burns one, then second.  
His eyes wander around the parking lot, his Bugatti Chiron really looking way out the place. He smiles. 

He likes that his love for cars didn't diminish like his dreams. Dreams that left him alone, scared of the reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made a moodboard and it's my first time I suck but I'm just happy I made it .  
> Sums up the whole fic Maybe.   
> The tattooes were actually difficult to do .
> 
> Um yeah bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me till things gets very interesting.  
> ; )

According to Min Yoongi , a man in his early 30s , the structure in SK is too “tight” and there are so many gangs that they have two distinct alliances. The Geoli Saja and the Haneul Seung , are two rivals. There are other Mafias , gangs with no alliance. And Yoongi has seen everything of it.

It is mind boggling how this city is structured in the gangster gang life. Most have claims to certain neighborhoods. In North the insane Seungs run the North center area ,the vultures .  
In South Seoul we have the Sajas , the snakes. 

On the Westside there are corner hustlers nothing too big. Not enough to claim alliances. Northwest is more or less similar to that.

One of the oldest gangs in Seoul is Geoli Saja , that started in the late 1990’s. When they started they didn't have a name. So Geoli saja is less or more, a new yet very profound name . 

Perhaps the most notorious gang is of the vultures. They became efficient in drug trafficking and later been rumoured involvement in domestic terrorism.

This gang doens't plays with sweet nothings. It doesn't pretends , no facade of business and Yoongi hates their guts.

He had to join the gang Saja when his older brother was hit during a gun fight with those vultures and left Yoongi no choice as he was second in line . And when the last president died Yoongi was titled the next.

It wasn't a choice. It was a legacy. And better to say Yoongi has evolved a low class street gang into something of respectable business group. They don't do petty frauds and kidnappings anymore. They're just setting "sets" of capitalism all around the urban area in Seoul and Korea. They do business. Business that still involves bullet holes and murders.

Yoongi was the little brother when his brother died so when Jungkook came stumbling into his messed up life, he thought he had been given a distraction. A choice.  
Jungkook clung to him like his older brother.

Yoongi remembers the day when he found about the mishap that happened to a certain Jeon family in Busan.  
A family was burnt alive leaving the little boy who was in gaming cafe for the late evening, chilling with his friends.  
The elder son has been involved with some gang rivalry shit and he fucked up so big that his family had to pay. The older Jeon brother left without a trace after the incident. 

Jungkook's now eloped brother, was charged with connection to terrorism and little jungkook was left onto street with a note saying,  
'Some money for you Kookie , go to Seoul as soon as possible and wait by the Kotaku game centre'  
that they had went to last time his parents were still alive .

That's all the comfort 14 year old Jungkook found from his brother. The note ended with a quick  
'Take care .Hyung is sorry '.

Yoongi found Jungkook on the bench near the Kotaku game centre. Yoongi knew he was late. He should have met Jungkook 6 days ago but he was trying to cope with death of his own brother and trying to clean up after the big mess.  
Yoongi had felt like crying for the first time.  
Jungkook looked so small, so innocent and so numb.

"Hi jungkook. I'm Min Yoongi.  
Ummm wanna get out of the cold ? "

Jungkook didn't even bat an eyelid . He stood up and Yoongi knew he wasn't gonna get a verbal response.

Yoongi hit up the car heater, not sure if that even worked, brought Jungkook and himself hot hamburgers and left jungkook undisturbed in their ride back to his shitty apartment.

The first thing Yoongi did was giving him some fresh clothes to change into .

15 minutes later, Jungkook  
has showered and settled himself on the couch and when Yoongi came with hot chocolates. He told Jungkook to sleep early, but Jungkook spoke for the first time

'no , I will wait for Jung hyung to come too. We will go sleep together.'  
and he gave a toothy smile to Yoongi.

And Yoongi's heart broke again.  
He didn't know how to say that JungHyun isn't coming back in his apartment or in Seoul , heck not even in Korea.

So he sat beside Jungkook waiting for his hyung to come back.

It took around 2 months before jungkook realized where exactly he was or what Yoongi did as job.  
Jungkook speaks better now. He likes Yoongi.  
Yoongi who kept lying to Jungkook, kept telling him JungHyun will be back later .

Some time in the next year Jungkook stops asking about his brother. He is now going to school. Yoongi has asked him to finish his middle and high school. So Jungkook does .

Yoongi had a planned future for Jungkook , his only family now.  
But jungkook let himself in his business, figured he wanted to dig about his brother and family tragedy. Maybe it was the random meetings at his apartment that Yoongi couldn't avoid , that made Jungkook curious.  
He wanted Jungkook to have that choice. A chance to live a normal life.  
A normal life is a lie to Yoongi now. Yoongi did what he thought his brother would have done for him but Jungkook has gone numb to everything. He liked Yoongi and was interested in the work he did .  
He became curious and is now second- in- command to Yoongi.

Yoongi who thought he could change life for someone , for better, had failed.  
But Jungkook will say he has gained something. He didn't like the way he felt numb so he likes being successful in what he does.  
And he is very good at his job.  
That , Yoongi will give him.

But Yoongi had never let Jungkook go deeper into the shit. No first or second hand murders, no drugs and most importantly keeping him clean of traitors from the Haneul Seung.

Jungkook is his family and Yoongi wants to be less protective of now 25 year old Jungkook. He can't help it.  
All he sees, is the 14 year old kid who didn't get to mourn over lost parents, home and childhood.

____________________________________

Jungkook has been pretty busy these days .  
Someone has tipped him a hint on whereabouts of his Brother.  
Sadly it didn't end up in a success. Like Always .  
And Jungkook's feels the anger building in his chest .

He has been waiting for a closure for 10 years now.  
His childhood taunts him in his nightmares every night.

He calls the girl, and that's pretty much it .  
Jungkook doesn't fucks around alot but when he can't handle his anger, he fucks some chick.

So he meets the girl , fucks her good. Better than she deserves anyway and leaves.  
That way he goes back to feeling numb.

On his way to his apartment he remembers Chan Hee.  
She once told him that she loved Jungkook.  
Jungkook can't deny that. But they never went back to fucking eachother after that. They still hang out together. And so Jungkook turns his car to her apartment instead. 

25 mins later, he finds himself sitting at ChanHee's couch, after his fuck session with some nameless chick.

He doesn't loves her and she knows. She says she likes whatever Jungkook has to give . His body , his anger , and the friendship that Jungkook doesn't deny .

They are friends , close friends and Jungkook doesn't have anyone else he could call a friend. They are all snakes anyway.

He got his JJ snake tattoo with Chan Hee . She got her pretty wilting rose tattoo with Jungkook.

Yoongi didn't allow jungkook to have tattoos of gang alliance in normal places like neck. Doesn't wants him to be dirtied.  
Jungkook didn't protest. Yoongi is his guardian. He, also is President Min.

A little later Jungkook leaves ChanHee's apartment and enters the coffee house in the same block.

Maybe he was taken off guard by that blinding music that was playing , some over hyped k-pop song , but when he saw the back of a very familiar looking man, he halts in his steps.

He has his face mask on he remembers. He sits on farthest corner from the reception where the guy is chatting with a very handsome looking man. They are laughing now .

"You own 3 cafes Jin hyung but you won't give me a free Americano." And they laugh again.

" Tae , America NO" says the other guy and they laugh at the pathetic dad joke.

Tae. Is it a nickname ? What could be the full name?  
Jungkook can't help but wonder .

He coughs loudly and and a waiter comes his way.  
He orders a black coffee . But now he also has the guy's attention .

He stares back at Jungkook.

____________________________________

Taehyung is sitting in one of Seokjin's cafe as it's been so long he has actually seen his hyung.  
He doesn't notice the newcomer who is all too familiar with him .

But when he hears a loud cough from the corner sit when music stops for a minute, he thinks he recognises the voice. He turns back and finds the said guy.  
He has a mask on but Taehyung can make out that silhouette anywhere, even in dimly lit night clubs.  
JJ is sitting inside a normal friendly cafe almost unrecognisable in casual t-shirt and ripped denim jeans , hair unkempt.  
He didn't know the exact age of JJ but now he guess he might actually be younger than Taehyung.

He looks like a sight. A normal guy in his 20s , figuring out what he should do on a boring Sunday.  
Taehyung almsot believes his facade.

"He has good body, do you know him Tae? "  
And Taehyung's little daydream is broken by Jin's remark.

"No -  
Yes I know him. He is someone I know."

"Then go talk to him. The guy looks lonely from here. The order is on me."

Taehyung knows JJ can hear everything since the music stopped and he can't actually say no to Jin after babbling that he knows the stranger.  
So he goes.

When he reaches the table , he stands awkwardly but decides to talk anyway ,

"The cafe owner said the order is on him ."

Taehyung is nervous but he doesn't know why. It might be because JJ looks young and attractive when he peeps up at him right then. His hair strands fall in his eyes, covering his eyebrows, which Taehyung bets, are pretty framing underneath.  
He has a strong urge to slap his hands from reaching out.

"I have my card." Jeon Jungkook replies.

"He doesn't takes no for an answer , Hyung won't gimme a free coffee but will throw his cafes at strangers".

Taehyung says curtly but he sees JJ's eyes crinkle upwards under his hair.

"You can remove your mask " 

Taehyung can't stop adding  
"No one will see you here ."

Jungkook removes his mask as told and says  
"you can sit on the chair. No one bites in here."

And Taehyung forgets for a second that he talking with JJ and laughs.

And he takes the seat opposite him.

Jungkook looks really nice, he realized. His eyes still look cold but his face looks innocent. He has nice big doe eyes adorned with light ashy dark circles, a straight nose that suits his facial structure. A pretty set of lips, the top one almost invisible but the lower one at it's fullest.  
His chin and jaw line chiseled and his eyes stop at a spot on his neck.  
He can see some sort of hickey forming in there.

And he giggles again

"You have a hickey right there."  
He points out.

"Yeah and ?" 

That's all Jungkook said before the coffee arrives with what he didn't order , one black coffee and one Americano accompanied with plate of biscotti.

Jungkook has warned the girl to not bite him like that.

"Thankyou Jin hyung."  
Taehyung shouts before biting into a cookie.

"Taehyung you're paying"  
Shouts back the other man.

Taehyung. So his name is Taehyung? It fits right into Jungkook's tongue.

"Yes that's my name "

And Jungkook didn't realize he was thinking out loud . It irritates him . He needs his 5th cigarette of the day.

" Hello I'm Kim Taehyung , and you are ? "

"I'm Jeon Jungkook , thought you already knew ?"

" Hey I was just being nice and formal !"

And he pouts.  
Jungkook can't believe a grown ass man is pouting at him. A very attractive grown ass man. And he has lips that look like they were carved by gods themselves, his philtrum making perfect dip , perfect for Jungkook to smooth down the pout with his finger -

And Jungkook stops at that realization. He stands up abruptly and brings out a bill from his wallet. He leaves without saying anything else.

Taehyung is very confused at what just happened. He thought they were having normal conversation.  
Ok so maybe Jeon Jungkook, sitting at a cafe in daylight, having coffee and cookies aren't normal either .

Taehyung goes back to counter and says his bye to Jin, who doesn't knows what happened either.  
He says he will call him when he reaches Canada . He is going on a long business trip.

"Tae you should accompany me you little asshole !"

"Huh - hyung you know I can't at the moment."

Jin doesn't presses further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They might : * * :  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> PS : the pov circles between Jungkook Tae and Jimin alot in this chapter. Me is sorry for confusion.

Taehyung isn't sure why he got into the gang stuff . Yes he needed money obviously but he could have decided to do something else for example

.... Okay there isn't anything he can do which will fill his wallet like running around for Haneul Seung.  
He doesn't cares for gangs and alliances . Its just he met their recruiter first and so he has been a temporary run man for them since last year .  
When Jin found about his choice he was against the idea. He offered Tae to help financially and mentally too.  
And Taehyung could have done exactly that but he was already indebted to Jin.  
It was half his money when he decided to rent the warehouse where he kept his art works and other stuff.  
His warehouse is now destroyed in the fire  
His works too .  
And along with that ,  
his dreams that sat on his eyes like eyeliner.

Taehyung wants quick money  
And dealing with drugs gives him exactly that.

He is nervous .  
He is dressed in formals and is about to meet the President of Haneul Seung, though he isn't sure why .  
Taehyung isn't sure of alot of things now days.

The room is crowded with half naked women snorting coke lines and the men either drinking,  
gambling or vanishing behind the doors .  
Taehyung didn't like the way the room smell. It was a putrid mix of cigarettes beer chicken and marijuana that hung heavy in the air .

He was accompanied to a private hall where he notices President . He looks very different than how Tae had imagined.  
He looks like normal 40 year old male who is smiling at him. 

"Take a seat kid. Heard a lot of pretty things about you."

"I would say so " Tae replies.

"No beating around bushes then want to become a permanent dealer ?"

Taehyung has not expected that .  
A dealer ?  
A fucking drug dealer. No Thanks .

He is about to say his answer  
When the president speaks again

"Not the drug dealer kid just recruiting agent? 

Give your answer in 2 days to this man"  
and he points his chin towards a buff guy standing beside the chairs and he leaves.

Taehyung is surprised to say the least. He didn't even get to say or ask any questions about whatever.

The other guy hands him a card which has some stuff printed on it, probably phone numbers and club addresses, Tae concludes.

He leaves the shitty place with the card in his back pocket . He doesn't wanna think about it now . He is going to go home, play something on phone , eat and sleep. Hopefully.

____________________________________

It's been a while since Jungkook has given himself a minute to think. He has busied himself in the new deals, contracts and trying to find the loose ends of his brother's disappearance. 

He also has started seeing another man in his nightmares. A particular brown eyed man .

Jungkook wants to deny how bad he wanted to hold the guy when he too ,  
left his vision. Jungkook doesn't crave. This is the closest he has been to this feeling . He is confused at this new unfamiliar longing.

Yoongi calls him to take a break so he does as he is told. He is very good at that.

Chan Hee has texted him earlier to meet at this new club. She said she will be bringing some friends. 

Jungkook can't deny her because she hardly ever requests him to meet her or for anything in particular.

: Look nice for me :  
the text has read.

Jungkook is sporting a casual look tonight. Hair not parted but framing his forehead and eyes.  
Well in short, not looking like the JJ everyone knows him for.  
He had skipped the usual full sleeves shirt and is wearing a t-shirt that has a nice view of his arms.

"I said to look nice, not look like you came straight from bed Kookie".

He just rolls his eyes at ChanHee.

There's is a guy he hasn't seen around . Park Jimin .  
He has eyeliner on  
has gloss on his full pink lips.  
But most striking feature of Jimin was his hair.  
Pink candy floss hair and Jungkook never knew someone could actually nail it. Well except this Jimin guy.

Jimin has a very bubby personality. He likes to drink, yes . Likes to talk , yes  
Shows skinship? Definitely yes.

It looks like ChanHee is really comfortable around him.  
And Jungkook agrees that Jimin can make even him talk,  
who is now tugging at him and ChanHee to go to the dance floor but the hell Jungkook isn't going there.  
But his eyes go.

And without missing a beat, he found Taehyung with his own friends.  
He looks nice tonight .  
Actually he always looks as handsome as Jungkook never expects.  
He is wearing some nice earrings that dangles so long it almost touches his shoulder.  
But Jungkook's eyes narrow at what what seems like a tattoo.  
Half finished Tattoo of a bird , a vulture.  
It's so fresh Jungkook can line the redness along it.  
His eyes darkens.  
He doesn't remember seeing a tattoo on him, no. and hates that it's now sitting there. Hates the way it makes him feel.  
He has pledged alliance to fucking Haneul Seung . Jungkook is so angry he almost throws the glass of wine he is holding.  
He quickly leaves the club to go out and get a breather .

He doesn't notices the pair of brown eyes that had followed him since his almost outburst. Almost because Taehyung is so attentive he didn't miss someone's stare on his back.  
Especially when its JJ from Geoli Saja. The guy has always looked at him strongly, pointedly. Hard to not notice.

Taehyung laughs. His hand automatically touches his unfinished tattoo and loves the way it hurts.

He follows Jungkook outside.  
Jungkook is standing near a nice looking car, a lit cigarette in his hand.

He is looking at the sky that has no stars tonight, he closes his eyes.

If he notices someone approaching him, he doesn't show it.

Taeyung is almost impressed at his poker face.

"Nice car."

"Nice tattoo."

comes the reply without a beat.

"I know."

And Taehyung laughs but to jungkook it isn't as good as he remembers. Not as light . Not as heart warming.

"You look good today."

"Can You Fucking leave?"

Taehyung doesn't though.  
Instead he comes closer , too close. So close that when Jungkook finally opens his eyes, at Taehyung who is so fucking close for his liking,  
he swears he can see all the stars he couldn't find in sky.  
Taehyung has stolen them .

An eternity passes in that moment. Jungkook can feel himself slipping.

_____________________________________

Taehyung just realizes how close they have gotten and his breath hitches .

and Jungkook's not moving until,

"I can't see them clear enough. Want to count " .  
Jungkook says, and Taehyung is beyond confused now.  
Jungkook looks a little tipsy , so is Taehyung .

"What the heck are you talking abo-"  
But Jungkook replies before he can complete his question

"The stars. The sky doesn't have any because your eyes have all of them ."

Ok so he is drunk. 

This, right there, might be what an equally drunk Taehyung, deems as the most pretty line he has ever heard from someone.

And he giggles loudly.

And that makes Jungkook snap out of whatever trance he was in . His poker face back.

Taehyung will blame the alcohol again.

But as Jungkook decides to leave him in between a conversation again, like he does all the fucking time, Taehyung roughly pushes him against that nice car and Jungkook is a bit shocked.

"You can go when we complete the conversation"

"There is no conversation here".

"You didn't sound so cocky when you wanted to count the stars in my eyes Jungkook."

And before jungkook can say anything rude again, Taehyung has put his hands on both side of Jungkook's body and is leaning to whisper in his ears

"I would let you count them, just look at me the way you looked earlier ."

And the next thing is almost blurry , so blurry that Jungkook can't focus. 

And Taehyung?  
Taehyung can't think straight anymore. He doesn't knows what draws him from Jungkook's ear to his lips but he couldn't care less.

Taehyung's lips are on Jungkook's and his body freezes up momentarily. But Jungkook registered the new warmth quickly, he slips his hand on Taehyung's waist,  
eyes closed, kissing him with all the want he has in his brain , his body. He can feel the smooth full lips, his upper lips plumper than the bottom one. He swear he can see the real stars behind his closed lids.Blinding .  
And he flips their position.  
Now Taehyung is trapped under Jungkook.  
Taehyung moans so deep at that forceful push, so sweetly that Jungkook can feel the voice traveling like hot lava into his own chest , to crotch.  
Taehyung is now kissing him so good that Jungkook wonders why he hasn't kissed him before. Why nobody has ever kissed him like that before.  
Taehyung's one hand is on Jungkook's hair, tugging slightly at his head. The other one clutching a fistful of his t-shirt, touching the flesh underneath.  
Jungkook wants more of that touch.More of Taehyung.  
So he puts both his hands on Taehyung's neck, thumbs on either sides of his jaw, to pull him closer, as close as they can get and suddenly  
Taehyung winces.

Jungkook jerks away from the kiss like he has touched blue flames.

The sudden realization dawns on him like a cold shower.  
He just can't believe he kissed, a man.

He has just kissed a man. 

A Man from Haneul Seung who is looking at him with glassy eyes and glossy pink lips-

"It didn't hurt we can continue-"

"Why ?"

"Why what?" Taehyung is confused .

"Why did you get that tattoo?"

Oh ! That's unexpected.

"Because I wanted one"

"Then tell me Taehyung ,how does it feels to kiss a Snake.?"

Jungkook's anger is back and it makes no sense to Taehyung.

"I don't fucking care about gang shit right now Jungkook."

"Well , you have marked your pretty neck with the ugly vulture."

"It's unfinished for fuck's sake. It's not like I wanted one . I left when I knew what exactly they were intending to do with the fucking tattoo okay ."

Taehyung doesn't knows why he is explaining anything to him.

" Why does it matter anyway ?"

"It matters because you don't realize what you've just gotten yourself into."

This is bad.

Taehyung can see the sparks flying around when Jungkook says that.

"I fully know what Im doing". Taehyung replies snippily.

"Is money that important Taehyung?"

He is drunk but he doesn't gets to say bullshit and that's all he has been doing.  
Taehyung has an urge to wipe his mouth just then.

"Who tf do you think you are ?"

"JJ from Geoli Saja . Report that to Lee Wonho." 

Jungkook's chill voice travels to Taehyung's ear.

Taehyung is left alone in the parking lot, with more frustration than ever before.

___________________________________

Jimin sees Jungkook leaving in his car .  
Jimin finds Taehyung outside the club.

He went there to get a smoke.  
And he likes chatting so he goes up to Taehyung who looks like he has been either kissed for a lifetime or just broken up with his hot girlfriend/boyfriend. Jimin isn't sure.

"Too crowdy inside yeah?"

And Taehyung is taken by surprise for third time in single night.  
He finds a guy with pretty hair colour. It looks cool on the guy.

"Yeah , it is."

"Need a smoke"?

"Actually you know what , yeah I'd like one".

"Bad date?"

"No not a date , not boyfriend ."

"Ok"  
And Jimin drops the enquiry.

They smoke together in silence.  
It's Taehyung who finds himself speaking

"Do you think you can see stars in my eyes?"

"Uh - No?"

He tripping or something? 

"Do you think my tattoo is ugly ?"

And Jimin realizes just then that he is one of the Seungs but 

"It doesn't matters ."

And the guy gives him a big boxy smile.

"I'm Taehyung"

"I'm Jimin, nice to meet you Taehyung"

Don't know how but Jimin eases Taehyung's mind a little. They chat a little. Share a blunt.  
They end up exchanging their numbers.  
Both of them never return to the abandoned club , finding silly stories better than loud music and cheap alcohol. Laughing at each other, Taehyung almost forget the events that took place earlier.  
Almost. Because Taehyung feels like he can taste Jungkook on his lips. He can hear his own moans as Jungkook has kissed the senses out of him.  
It's all he can think about when he returns to his apartment.

And he calls Jin.

"Hyung I kissed the guy"

"I do not want to talk about the guys you fuck Tae I was sleeping for fuck's sake."

"Hyung it's been a month and you still aren't adjusted to Canadian time, its 11 am for you ."

"And what about it?"

"I kissed JJ from Geoli Saja... The JJ, Jeon fucking Jungkook."

A silence falls on the line

"You did W-WHAT and to W-WHO ?"

"Hyung he was kissing me like no tomorrow and flipped on me the moment he saw the tattoo and went off on me like a fucking parent"

"Sounds like sensible guy to me" Jin laughs on phone

"Ok no jokes but does it really matter that you kissed a Saja guy ?"

"It does to him hyung."

"Taehyung-ah you're probably drunk and high. Let's sleep for now yeah?"

"Hmmmm..."

"I will be flying back to Seoul next Monday Tae. Let's meet and catch up.  
Don't let a kiss bother you so much. I'm sure the guy was just startled that you kissed him good. "

He can practically feel the wink from other side.

Taehyung feels a little relieved at the news .  
He could use a hug from Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna continue this even if this flops : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said it was complicated right?

Yoongi can tell something is bothering Jungkook.  
And he knows asking more than once wouldn't get him the answer he was looking for.  
So they are trying to finish their dinner quietly.

The silence is disturbed by Jungkook : 

"It was Lee that killed your brother and fucked up my home right?" 'And made Junghyun vanish' Jungkook wanted to add.

"Can we not talk about this over dinner?"  
Yoongi wants to eat in peace and Jungkook's questions always irks him. Especially if it's about what happened 10 years ago.

And Yoongi would love to answer everything. He likes it when Jungkook initiates a conversation. But he loves it more when Jungkook isn't talking about business.

"Do you hate them?"

And Yoongi can't lie to that .

"I have never hated anyone more"  
he replies, his mouth in a thin line .

"Me too"

And Yoongi can't keep eating anymore.

He wants Jungkook to forget whatever happened years back. And Yoongi is guilty as hell.  
He doesn't gives a fucking fuck about anyone else but he will literally do anything for Jungkook. 

Except bringing his brother back.  
And that's all Jungkook wants. He never asks but Yoongi knows.  
Yoongi isn't blind. He knows when Jungkook makes connections deals threatens shady people to find whereabouts of his missing brother. It's like an obsession . It's either work or connecting the missing ends.

Yoongi feels helpless.

The last time Yoongi had any type of contact with Junghyun, it was when he received a panicked consistent knocks on his door at 2 am . 10 years ago. He remembers all of that .

"Please Yoongi, you have to save Jungkook. "

And Yoongi wanted to take that promise to his grave.

It would be lie to say that Yoongi didn't try finding about Junghyun himself but he knew he shouldn't. Junghyun was in some fucked up deep shit. And Yoongi ? he now had little Jungkook with him . He was gonna do exactly what his friend has asked him to .

Yoongi could see himself in Jungkook.  
But Yoongi also knows jungkook has yet to treat him like anything else that a leader of his gang .  
Like family. 

And it hurts sometimes. Just a little.

Yoongi didn't let anyone know about Jungkook until he finished High school.  
But some rat has chickened that information out to other people and they know Jungkook is the youngest Jeon. And blood thirsty Seungs would have done anything to have Jungkook at that time. Not now.

Now they know they can't mess up with another family .

Yoongi's only family.

.............................................................

A typical night out with Min Yoongi meant hitting up the nicest steak-house in the area without a reservation with the nicest bottles of wine they had to offer, hitting up the bars and crossing lines despite meeting only twice a year ?

Yoongi had friends outside his gang.  
Not many but Namjoon and Hoseok would always call him when they were in Seoul.

It would be a joke to say his friends didn't know about him but they rather tried to ignore it.

Because the friendship they had before Yoongi was found in a mob ditch was, still intact . Feels like it always will be.

Namjoon and Hoseok are into producing and writing music.  
And Yoongi has always wanted to do that when they were all 19 year olds. They had dreams. They still have. Only Yoongi doesn't.

Its a waste that Yoongi stopped composing music Namjoon often says.

And it kinda hurts to hear that from your only friends those have no tattoos marked on their body and no gun in their inner pockets.  
The burden is like a solid brick wall falling constantly over his back.

They were strolling around one pizza stop when Yoongi's phone buzzes loudly.  
And he has to leave Namjoon and Hoseok again. Promising them to meet another time.

Namjoon And Hoseok share worried glances but they don't question.  
They only worry.  
Worry when they come across news of underground mob communities  
Or murders.  
Worry when their calls and texts go unanswered by Yoongi .  
Worry when three of them get to meet and Yoongi has to leave suddenly because of some fucking phone call that was too short of any explanation.

____________________________________

Yoongi has received a short but very important call from one of his subordinates. He said there was a bombing at the new club that has recently been opened at the very end of city.  
That's all Yoongi had to listen before abandoning his friends in front of a pizza shop with a quick apologetic smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Yoongi reaches his headquarters in 10 minutes while listening to the news in his car that weren't even half a cent informative.

The first thing Yoongi notices after arriving , is that Jungkook is there too.

He was told that the source of bombing hasn't been made clear yet. And Yoongi is already assured that it's not someone from his alliances.

They don't bomb clubs for fun.

He sighs with a relief. But he has to be 100% sure that none... None of his indirect ally has been caught up in this rising mess. And not to mention the increase in superficial interference of police patrols . They will have to shut down all activities for now. That's irritating.

"Sorry for leaving like that Namjoon. Everything is fine."

It's the first time Yoongi has ever texted his friends on his own.  
He couldn't let go of the worried looks his friends had shared earlier.  
Not bad huh.

____________________________________

Jungkook was chilling in his apartment alone, going through stuff when he received a call from the headquarters. There had been bombing at some new club, the call had said.  
There are so many clubs out in the city.  
Jungkook doesn't understand why he has to be bothered with it  
But when he receives the details in next five minutes, he learns that it's the same club he visited with Chan Hee and her friends a while ago. He also realizes that the club was fairly new hence not under any alliances but Geoli Saja and Seungs both had their interest in it. Jungkook was personally seeing to that.  
Now that makes it his business He leaves for headquarters after that.

The winter is almost here. Ready to freeze the unsheltered souls out on streets. Jungkook is way too familiar with cold. Its what made him numb. The chill in wind resembles the chill in his blood especially during winters.  
Especially during winters in Seoul.  
The sky is clear tonight and when Jungkook looks up through his window -

Stars.

Taehyung .

Taehyung was in the club too. They had kisse-

What if Taehyung was visiting the club tonight as well?

What if the guy with unifinished tattoo was sent for business there tonight?

There were alot of 'what ifs' in his mind and none of them were about anyone or anything else other than Taehyung.

Jungkook shakes his head and speeds up car so he can find more about the mess. His curiosity is rather unpleasant tonight.

Yoongi arrives 5 minutes after he has and Jungkook can makeout the slightest of worry on his face.  
He might look unbothered to everyone else but not to Jungkook.  
Yoongi's eyes dart to the direction of where Jungkook was sitting for a fleeting second.

Jungkook has one question that has his stomach churning in the room full of people whispering at each other. His mouth is itching to just ask.

Was it the work of Haneul Seung?

Was Taehyung involved in it in any way ?

Later Jungkook would feel like puking over his worry for some stranger that has infiltrated Jungkook's mind for a while now.

He suddenly feels weird knowing he walked out on Taehyung that evening. Walked out after being a half-ass douche over half finished tattoos.

He rubs at his own initials to calm down. He seriously hates worrying about someone that has no apparent importance in his life .  
He is not used to be worried over anyone except JungHyun.

"I swear if anyone from our side was involved, I'd kill him myself."

Yoongi slips his phone in his pocket .His chill words has everyone wincing. But the man's own face completely betraying his words. He has this cold smirk on his face as he says :

"Haneuls never fail to make our life living hell huh? I wonder how many times they'd get involve with some fucking cold street terrorists over a club."

The room has went very silent. 

Whoever had called Yoongi, must have told him the clear involvement of Haneul Seung but Jungkook finds himself in a slight panic.

So Haneul Seung was definitely involved.  
What should Jungkook make of this information?

What if Taehyung has been in the club to run business that night too. The night he has decided to jump over Jungkook , kiss him and make him feel little light and little stupid ?

The new set of 'what ifs' plagues Jungkook.

That could also mean he may or may not be involved in the bombing tonight. 

A direct hand or a victim ?

Jungkook doesn't wanna think about the latter. 

He doesn't wanna think about anything. 

He is being unreasonable he knows.

A new headache is knocking on his temples.  
He can't sit still anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write longer chaps . : (


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __*__

Jimin is currently pacing around Chan Hee's apartment , a phone in his hand . They were chilling together when something popped on Jimin's screen.  
It read ... 'here's the first pictures of bombing on site at a club'.

That caught his eyes . Bombings aren't a thing that happened every once in a while...not in Seoul .  
He is scrolling through the pixelized images when he realizes it's the same club he met Taehyung at.  
He knows Taehyung had some business there too.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He has called Taehyung multiple times but he just won't pickup.

Jimin is a worried.  
It's 11pm and the news of bombings at the club has spread like fire.  
It's all over the TV radio social media outlets . Everywhere.

The last time Jimin has talked with Taehyung was a day before. A quick text message where Taehyung has told him that he won't make it to their night out , will be busy at a club tomorrow.  
A fucking club .

And Jimin knows it's the same club he went to .

ChanHee is laying half asleep on her couch , two mugs of coffee long forgotten on glass table .  
Jimin can't figure out any other way to reach Taehyung.

Jimin is angry and frustrated.  
He doesn't knows whom to reach out to until ChanHee's phone buzzes with Jungkook's name on it.

__________________________________

Jungkook left the headquarters after 15 minutes.  
He is confused.  
And he can't decide where to start from.  
Should he ignore the whole matter?

Last 3 weeks has gone without any accidental meetings with Taehyung . And Jungkook isn't sure what to make of it.  
Although Jungkook could trace him every day , every night in his dreams.

Pretty Brown eyes? Fucking Taehyung

Full pink lips? Fucking Taehyung

Framing eyebrows? Fucking Taehyung

A mole over right nostril ? Fucking Taehyung 

Soft brown mullet? Fucking Taehyung

Boxy smile? fucking Taeh---

Everything traced back to Taehyung.  
Hell even his own tattoo reminded him of Taehyung .  
He thought he could forget the name and maybe it's possible but he'd never be able to erase Taehyung from his mind .

And the sudden news has brought Taehyung back on his mind.

Should he try to contact him, but how ?

Unless he contacts someone connected to Seung .  
No that's probably isn't a good idea.

Almost 30 minutes later and Jungkook has made up his mind.

He will ask help from Yoongi.  
yes he can do that.

He can't ignore the constant worry itched in his mind which has been tingling since long now.

So he goes back to headquarters only to find out that Yoongi isn't there .

When he calls him he doesn't answer. Must be busy .

Jungkook needs to think of something but nothing comes to him without making further mess of the situation.

He is getting more frustrated as the time ticks by. It's been an hour since the news broke .

Jungkook is almost tempted to go check the scene himself but he knows no one would be there except police , victims and dead bodies. Ambulance fucking running with sirens.  
The thought slightly unnerved him.

He just can't go back to his own apartment.  
He can't go to to Yoongi.  
And being inside his car has started making him feel nauseous and he already had a loud headache.

So he calls ChanHee , the only option left.

But its a man who picks up the call...

"Hello Jungkook?"

There's a slight panic in the voice.

"Jimin here. I'm at ChanHee's house"

Jimin?

"Jimin is ChanHee there?"

"Jungkook can you come to her apartment now?"

"What happened?" Jungkook is confused.

"I need your h-help, ChanHee is here too"

"I was already headed to her .Be there in 10"  
And the call is disconnected.

Whatever it is, Jungkook needs ChanHee . She is the only person who might be able to help him. Or ease his mind atleast.

Jungkook slows down his car when he spots the cafe he had met Taehyung one time. The lights were already off and Jungkook realizes he was hoping to see someone inside .

Jungkook hesitates a bit before entering ChanHee's apartment. He isn't sure why Jimin was there.

He sees ChanHee and Jimin sitting on the front couch. She has a coffee mug in her hand and looks like she has just been woken up .

Jimin stands up as he watches Jungkook entering the hall .

Without missing a beat he asks Jungkook :

"Did you hear about the club scene?"  
Of course you did  
Do you know the specifics?  
What tf exactly happened? "

Jungkook is about to reply when a voice interrupts him

"Slow down Jimin"  
ChanHee's slightly groggy voice interrupts Jimin's questions.

"You look like you had a nightmare Jungkook, I don't think you were sleeping though"

And she hands him her coffee .

But Jungkook has ignored the offered.

"ChanHee do you still talk to Lee's cousin sister? "

"Yes, what happened"?

"Call her and ask her about the bombing at the club tonight"

"Jungkook what happe-

"Just do it."

.  
.  
.  
.

"Ok so the phone is ringing , what do you want me to ask specifically?"

"Ask if anyone from Haneul was involved. Exactly who." Jungkook draws heavily.

And ChanHee gives him a thumbs up as the other side picks up after 25 seconds or so

"Kyungmi do you have details of what happened an hour ago?"

"I'm just curious" she continues to whatever the other woman has replied.

Yeah , who exactly.?

A newbie?

Jungkook's breath halts at that

What's his name ?

Kim Joonki? Is he dead?  
Oh 

Taehyung? Who's he? 

Jungkook looks like he is about to crush his phone currently clutched tightly in his right hand. His knuckles turning white.

He sees Jimin snatching the phone from ChanHee and

'Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?'  
'What happened to him?'

And after a moment of silence

'What the fuck?'  
'Why?'

'NO , you better tell me everything , right now.'  
Jimin voice is now booming in the empty silent apartment.

"Jimin ,gimme my phone back"  
ChanHee whispers.

Jungkook has lost the conversation now.

Did the person just say Taehyung's name?

He knew it.  
He told the little insolent fucker to stay away from Seung.  
He fucking knew it. Seungs bring nothing but blood and skinned bones in your vicinity. They kill for fun. Get killed for fun-

"Jungkook , you alright"?

He doesn't fucking knows .

"What happened to Taehyung?"  
His voice is cold, like it's barely there. But the other two heard him perfectly.

Now Jimin is fucking confused too. Why is Jungkook asking for Taehyung.  
Is he looking for him? For what?

"Why are you asking about him?"

"Where is he?"

"He is missing from the scenes"

"So it was him ?  
The pretty fragile looking guy"?

"Taehyung would never do that. He went there tonight, yes but he won't fucking bomb a club okay . The woman told me to not look our for him. Damn ! Are you looking for him? Why?"

"Just wanted to know if he actually has guts like other vultures."  
Jungkook may not know this but his voice sounded very chill, dripping with lazy apprehension .

"What's wrong Jungkook? I know you won't come barking at my place at this hour asking about some club".  
ChanHee's voice is laced with slight worry now .

"Why are you looking for Taehyung !"  
Jimin asks again .

"Is he alive?"

"Shut up douchebag"  
Jimin shoots daggers toward Jungkook's question. He doesn't cares if the guy is gangster prince himself. He won't take anyone's attitude toward Taehyung who has gone missing amidst a big big fucked up mess. He already feels drained. Jimin is worried and fucking scared of whatever has happened or whatever will happen next .  
.  
.

Over the course of past 3 weeks, Jimin and Taehyung became closer. They are friends now. Taehyung is like the abstract Jimin needed in his life . Jimin loved the unique kick Taehyung brought with him.  
They talked about getting pets. Talk about their childhood.

Or going to Montreal so he can draw something nice for Jimin.

This was quick but Jimin isn't fucking ready to lose that. He just isn't. He can't believe how things could change so much in such short amount of time .

And there's Jungkook , who looks either like his favourite club has been bombed and destroyed to bits or like he was just enjoying the chaos created all over Seoul tonight. Jimin thought Jungkook would be able to help find Taehyung for him. Connection and all but...

Why tf is he asking about Taehyung himself?  
Is this why he came over to ChanHee's place? So he can make sure who died from Haneul Seung or whatever?

Where tf is Taehyung and why has the woman asked him to stop looking for him ?


	6. Chapter 6

2 hours later his own call , Yoongi reached out to Jungkook later that night.

Jungkook has avoided the call with a quick 'I will be at my place if anyone needs me'. Yoongi didn't call him further.

He had left ChanHee's place after he heard about Taehyung.  
Taehyung was alright. It's how the things worked. He knows .  
Taehyung's whereabouts were missing that meant he has been hidden for the time being. Protected.  
.  
.

And two days later Jungkook can be found lazing off in his apartment , watching TV, playing games, going through new car models. Ordering food for all three meals. Basically ignoring whatever happens outside his walls.

Jungkook has a nice place that he bought when he moved out from Yoongi's apartment.  
A deluxe apartment complex in middle Songpa , Gangnam. With a big kitchen, two bedrooms , one big drawing room , a swimming pool and a well-equipped gym. Additionally the beautiful landscape of whole city enhances the glass walls in the house especially during night.  
One of the interesting sight is of the Seoul Tower in North that's approximately 2.5 km from his place.

All these stuff but he currently lays locked in his bedroom, gaming consoles in his hands.

Jungkook has managed to avoid all news regarding the incident that took place two nights ago .

He didn't let his mind wonder to Taehyung who has almost made him loose his cool. The control.

It's probably one of those few times he has allowed himself to slack off . To cut off from everyone in his life.

He remembers it was same the last time he met Namjoon . He stayed at his place in an emergency. He was Yoongi's normal friend and he didn't mind the clumsy yet very talented music Producer staying in his apartment for a few days. Namjoon let him into his world. The hustling and bustling of new beats , new songs, of new rhythm in their lives .

He feels same except there's no one to keep him company. Not that he minds anyway.

ChanHee has been calling him since an hour ago but Jungkook has put his phone on silent .  
But after he wins his game for nth time, he decides to entertain her.

Okay  
3 missed calls  
2 text messages that read

Pick up the phone damnit !  
&  
Get your pale ass here.NOW.

An oversized grey hoodie, grey sweatpants and black shoes, hair as natural as if been sleeping in couch for 2 days straight, yes. Jungkook looks like a sight and he doesn't fucking cares .

It's a 15-20 minutes ride to Insadong where he is heading to.  
He decides to let down the windows of car, autumn in Seoul is only warm in the day and you can feel the slight chill during evening.  
The wind feels nice as Jungkook drives through the traffic .

This time he doesn't stops at the cafe named "COFFEE PLANT" cafe and bakery in big letters.The lights on and bright tonight.

ChanHee greets him at the block entrance of her apartment before Jungkook can park. She was dressed more casual than ever, abandoning her 'chic' style as what she calls it. She walks beside the open window and adornes a pout

"Yah - why did you ignore my calls you lil shit ?"  
"Get off, imma drive your Chiron Tonight"

she continues.

"Hell no" Jungkook replies.

But he gets off anyway.

He hasn't questioned her where they were going but when she stops at the same cafe, Jungkook is reluctant to get off.

"I need my coffee Jungkook, your treat." They enter the cafe as ChanHee's light giggle melts with the soft music that was playing inside.

Jungkook spots the tell tale pink hair of certain Park Jimin who is waving at them from his seat.  
He also spots a certain person he has been trying to forget.  
He can feel 100 questions swarming in head already .  
He almost turns away but ChanHee has her vice like grip on his right arm.

"It's my birthday you fucker, the least you can do is take me on a date, buy me coffee, cake and candles. I don't expect a gift from you." She rolls her eyes .

And Jungkook's attention is back on her.  
He has forgotten her 26th birthday. He really feels like lil shit now.

He swiftly hugs her and tells her Happy Birthday . He lifts her from the ground.  
It's an awkward scene in between the entrance and the reception area.

ChanHee giggles like some 5 y/o girl.

"Now my coffee, cake and candles , 24 candles ok?"

Jungkook gives a toothy laugh at her antics.

"26 candles right your way mam"

ChanHee leaves for where Jimin is sitting

Jungkook orders a Blueberry Cheesecake with 26 candles.

He anticipates his way to the seats where ChanHee, Jimin and the guy are currently sitting.  
He doesn't show his apprehension on his face.

The cafe seems brighter during night and it looks and feels of warmth . It definitely looks cozier than how Jungkook remembers it.

ChanHee sat beside Jimin and the only place left in their table is beside, well ,

Taehyung.

Who looks more gorgeous than he has ever before.  
He has a button down shirt on with bold blue and brown vintage floral print. He has paired the busy looking top with classic black pants. His hair looks darker , framing his face freely, the mullet looks shorter than usual but it's still there. He looks like an art that has been taken out from an European-esque art gallery .  
Jungkook feels fucking weird.  
He also feels underdressed in front of him but that easily one of the least of his worries as he downs himself beside the man, across ChanHee who is babbling something to equally cheerful Jimin.

"Did you order already?"

"Yeah, they will be here in few minutes -- wait I forgot to order the coffees."

And tonight is just so great that Jungkook trips over himself as he stumbles standing up from his seat .  
A hand snakes up to his waist to steady him. Almost automatically.  
When Jungkook turns his neck to look at the owner of the grip, he is met with Taehyung who has turned his body towards him in order to catch him from stumbling further, Jungkook also notices those two front buttons of his shirt undone giving him rather nice view to span of soft smooth chest. Just a little, like a tease.

But Taehyung isn't looking at him His eyes on his phone. His arm still placed on Jungkook's waist.

"Excuse me"  
Jungkook coughs.

"I would like a oolong tea for myself".

A deep smooth voice says to Jungkook. The same voice that sends hotness dripping down in his abdomen. The voice that Jungkook has obviously missed-  
He still isn't looking at him though. Jungkook feels his cheeks getting warmer. It's uncomfortable.

" Uh- I will get whatever he is getting"  
Jimin says pointing at Taehyung.

Fucking great. He is a fucking waiter for tonight .  
Jeon Jungkook has been trapped in this sickly sweet atmosphere practically dripping with pink sap, collecting coffee orders in name of birthday celebration.

ChanHee is giving him puppy eyes. That bitc-

Jungkook leaves to order the special requests.  
He comes 5 minutes later with a cake in his hand .  
He again tries to not flinch when he slides next to Taehyung , who is now looking at the cake on the table -

"You are 26? Me too".  
Taehyung tells ChanHee.

"I'm 24 Taehyung. Jungkook here likes to be treated like child so he thinks I'm 26".  
She smirks at Jungkook.

"You wish"  
is his curt reply.

So Taehyung is older than him?  
Another note about a stranger that will be stuck in his mind now.

"Can we cut the cake now? I'm hungry."  
Jimin interrupts the little banter .

To any outsider , it will look like group of friends celebrating a nice birthday.  
But to Jungkook, it's the most out of character thing he has done in last 10 years probably?  
Sure he has surprised ChanHee for her birthday alot of times but always in her apartment, or a nice restaurant. Privately.  
This is the first time he is celebrating it with outsiders, in open. And to think that Jungkook doesn't even celebrates his own birthday or even Yoongi's. It's a big thing.

Jimin helps lit the candles and as ChanHee blows on them like a little kid, eyes closed asking for a wish to come true Jungkook can't help but sprout another smile at her.  
She is the nicest friend Jungkook could have asked for, despite him being a messed up personality.  
He wants all of her wishes to come true.

Taehyung and Jimin are singing a birthday song and Jungkook rolls his eyes at them.

What?  
He isn't used to this normalcy, just that.  
They eat their cake in silence .  
Their drinks already on there table.

"What did you wish for?"  
Jimin asks ChanHee as he spits out his tea back in the cup making a disgusted face.

And Taehyung laughs at him.  
Jungkook is suddenly made aware of the person sitting next to him. Extremely aware.  
He can feel the air move beside him when Taehyung hands out a tissue to Jimin across the table.  
He gets a whip of his perfume that is very light , sweet yet musky. Very much like the man wearing it-

"That Jungkook will take us to Namsan Tower and treat us to dinner."

Jungkook couldn't have asked for a better night.  
Bestest ever.

Yeah totally.

Before they leave, Jungkook quickly lits up a cigarette to down his irritation, result of being surrounded by chatty people.

Just why did he leave his apartment again?

"Woah there, is that first edition Bugatti Chiron I'm looking at?"

"Yess" ChanHee replies to Jimin.

"And I will be driving this baby tonight ."  
She continues.

Jungkook really has no energy for clapbacks right now. And before he can put himself in front, Jimin is already sitting on passenger's seat.  
Jungkook was fucking waiting for his cigarette to burn down before getting inside but he'd have to drive another car now.

He has to buy a typical 4 seater car . He makes a note.

"Don't you fucking dare put your disgusting music inside my car."  
Jungkook warns ChanHee as he receives the car keys of her black Audi A5.

Jungkook is irritated because now not only he has risked his baby Chiron in hands of sugar high ChanHee but he has to share a car alone with Taehyung.

"Should I drive?"  
Taehyung hasn't spoken in awhile.

"I will drive" Jungkook replies as he opens up the doors.

Taehyung slides in the passenger's seat. And gets back on his phone.

Jungkook doesn't wanna interrupt his silent musings but he recognises the things Taehyung's looking at...

They are images of Vincent Van Gogh 's famous art pieces and Jungkook even knows the name of one of them.

"The Church at Auvers?" Jungkook ask.

It's a famous oil painting of a crooked looking church in France.

"That's right . How'd you know?"

"Just heard about it."  
Jungkook shrugs his shoulders.

"My favourite is 'the Starry Night'."

"Oh tell me more about it ?"

"It's oil on canvas. It describes the view from the east-facing window of painter's asylum room , just before sunrise, with the addition of an ideal village.  
He spoke very less about this one. This one's special because it's the only nocturne in his series of views."

Jungkook can mark the enthusiasm in Taehyung's voice as he speaks about his favorite paintings. He notices how Taehyung's voice has gone slightly a pitch higher with apt interest. Jungkook decides he like this tone too.  
He likes when Taehyung turns his phone's screen towards Jungkook so he can see them too.  
He likes when Taehyung has a soft smile on face as he looks at different images.

Likes when Taehyung takes turns to explain intricate meaning behind some paintings that Jungkook doesn't even care for.  
But he likes it anyway .

"I had Fiat 124 spider convertible, this is convertible too right?"

The sudden change in the topic makes Jungkook snap out of his musings.

"Yeah, wanna see the sky?"

Taehyung gives a quick small nod.

Jungkook opens the drop top of the car.  
A wave of fresh air instantly filling up the car and settles inside it's deepest corners .

He watches Taehyung's face as it paints different expressions in one short moment.  
He slowly looks up , closes his eyes and inhales deeply.Same soft smile adoring his lips again.

Jungkook is just about to move past their destination but Namsan Tower is quite big to go unnoticed by .

He enters the parking area and spots ChanHee and Jimin already there.

"What took you so long?" ChanHee fakes annoyance.

"Your car. It's trash ."

Jimin and Taehyung snicker at eachother.

They have already bought tickets.  
And according to ChanHee Seoul has lit up more beautifully than ever before due to her birthday. So they skip directly to the 3rd floor N Tower T2 where they can see the whole of Seoul from one of the observatory.  
And the wishing pond too, yeah.

ChanHee goes crazy whenever she comes near wishing pond thats in the other side of N Tower.

From the tallest point in Seoul , the city looks absolutely mesmerizing. It's like 100 times better than what Jungkook gets to see from his bedroom.  
If you squinted your eyes close enough, you would see the whole Seoul painted in a night sky canvas, darkest shade of blue and black. 

Namjoon's has once called Seoul his unconditional home.  
Jungkook can't agree more. Although he won't call it home but it's the closest thing he had to the notion of it.  
It has raised him .

The city lights and numerous buildings make a different map of their own .  
They closely resemble an intricate set of pathways that would always lead you to the sky , no matter what your choices would have been.

Jungkook is so lost in the night painting in front of his eyes that when ChanHee says something to he bodily jerks :

"Let's take a picture together."

She has always been beautiful. Extremely pretty but maybe she was right. Seoul has lit up more than usual, she looks more beautiful than ever when the lights behind her, blurrs her edges.

He doesn't say no.  
And Jimin quickly snaps a picture, two , three, four until he is bored and starts taking polaroids of the actual view.

Jungkook thinks he saw Taehyung looking at their direction.

Looking at him, Taehyung looks like part of the painting himself. Standing over the edge, looking out at the city like he'd draw it right then and there.

"So do you draw, paint?"

Taehyung was startled to say the least .  
First of all he is not fond of looking down from high places. Just no.

"Used to"  
He replies after catching his breath.

"Would you draw this if someone asked you, like give you a placement?"

"Probably no"  
Taehyung is quick to reply.

Ok so Jungkook was being uncharacteristically hopeful.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Before four of them leave for the next stop, ChanHee drags them to other side of the tower.  
The place itself is pretty, but idea of a wishing pond sucks.  
It's heavily lit with white led that are shaped like tree branches.  
There's a tiny white mini pond right at opposite centre where people throw their coins and wish ...

This is so true Jungkook thinks  
Seoul Tower is perfect place to see the mixture of soul of Korea. On one side you have one of the oldest and biggest radio signal tower, a fucking observatory and on other side you get to wish by throwing coins in a pool of water surrounded by white teddy bears.  
Is this what they called perfect culture integration?

Jungkook has no idea and has no intentions of looking at the disgusting couples that has crowded the place.

_______________________________

ChanHee is 26 now, she doesn't wishes for Jungkook to be her life partner anymore .  
She still loves him, always will but she knows Jungkook would never find a lover in her.  
She respects Jungkook alot.  
They stuck together since high school.  
May or may not have fucked once or twice when Jungkook begged to feel normal.  
She respects him because he grew up so much. Despite being the lonely kid in school, despite not having a family, he still shined. Always does.  
He also has respected her decision when she finally confessed her feelings to him, that she loved him, more than friends. It was 3 years ago.  
And although they still go without talking for weeks, they had a friendship that never broke, a connection she is proud to share with Jungkook.

She doesn't wishes for Jungkook to love her back, she wishes for Jungkook to love himself back.

She reads right through Jungkook's facade .  
So her eyes didn't miss the way Jungkook looked at Taehyung from time to time.

Yes Taehyung is a sight, a very beautiful one. He is super handsome, funny and holds great conversations but since when has Jungkook started looking at people like that ?  
Like a living art just because they were pretty to look at?  
He has never.  
He wouldn't even look at people he would fuck

ChanHee knows the glance, the look.  
She has been there. For a long long time.

ChanHee has sobered up at age of 26. And her city looks like it's celebrating her birthday with her.

________________________________

They're now heading towards the Tower T5 where they would have long awaited dinner in the Revolving Restaurant .  
It revovles once every 45 minutes.

Jimin looks excited but Taehyung looks like he'd rather vomit than eat anything up there.  
His slight uneasiness catching up with him.

So when he unconsciously mutters  
"This is so high, not a good idea"  
Jungkook heard him. That's all he has been doing whole evening anyway. He hasn't peeled off his eyes from Taehyung for a moment.  
Not that he will ever know. He hasn't looked up at Jungkook the whole time, not even once.  
Jungkook doesn't wanna think about it .

When Jungkook passes him  
He mutters a quick  
"Are you scared of heights?"

"No, just looking down from the said heights" Taehyung replies rather loudly.

Ok so thats why.

"Look at me, just me . Okay?" Jungkook replied with all the trust he can gather in his words.

Jungkook decided to sit across Taehyung so he can look at him anytime he wants .  
The transparent glass walls don't help. But Jungkook would be right there.

So when their eyes meet just when Jungkook was about to bite into his steak , he looses it.  
He can feel a slight panic.

He regains his composure pretty fast , ignoring the way his heart beat against his chest , but asking Taehyung to look at him seems like a bad bad idea now .

Taehyung is looking at him, with his resting face that is just as intimidating as it is gorgeous.

Jungkook atleast hopes Taehyung isn't scared of the heights anymore cuz Jungkook definitely feels intimidated .  
And not because they are around 700 ft up from ground.

_______________________________

Taehyung was shocked when he saw Jungkook earlier that evening.  
He had a lot of things on his mind already and he isn't gonna add another mafia boss to the pile.

They fucking decided to go to Namsan Tower. Taehyung really isn't scared of heights as long as he keeps looking ahead.

That's what he has been doing whole evening.  
He expected to feel left out in the recent company but Jungkook wouldn't stop looking at him, prodding him with questions, about stuff that Taehyung can talk anytime of the day .

He really wanted to be left out.

His eyes wanders once towards Jimin who was clicking pictures of ChanHee and Jungkook now.

They looked good together is all he concludes . Nothing further than that.

It's none of his business. Jeon Jungkook is none of his business. He has been ignoring him, answering him without looking at him. Just casual things .  
He was busy painting Seoul in his eyes.

So when Jungkook asks him to look at him if he didn't like the heights, he does .  
It's the first time he has looked at him. But Jungkook has looked away just as quickly as their eyes met .

________________________________

Jungkook has something to ask of Taehyung when they parts ways .  
He doesn't gets the chance to.

He feels tired even after taking a long warm bath.

He isn't sure what the hell happened but the more Taehyung ignored him , the more Jungkook was drawn to him.  
He has to get a fucking grip on himself.

The bath has washed down Taehyung from his mind. For now.

The strange bubble he was living inside whole evening has been popped off .

Too tired to even think about getting dressed properly he drapes himself on his bed.

Back to reality.  
Back to nightmares. As he puts out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Places mentioned are ..... 90% accurate.?! Maybe.
> 
> (Seoul Tower= Namsan Tower)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the night of bombing.

Taehyung was ready to go meet Jin who has arrived in Seoul the other day.  
He can't wait to see him.

He is also scared of what Jin would think about his unfinished tattoo, when seen in person.

And as expected the first thing Jin utters is

" That's ugly Tae, get that shit away from me "

"Hyung didn't you miss me"?

"I did but I don't think you did" Jin wiggles his eyebrows.

"Heard you had a hot mafia boss to keep you entertained while I was gone". He continues his teasing.

" Please I'd rather not talk about that douchebag."

"The douchebag you kissed?"

"First of all I was drunk, second he is douche with pretty mouth.  
He totally betrays his 'Im JJ from Geoli Saja' look, hyung. And he looks like a lost kid when wants to count the stars. He says sappy stuff, so disgusting that you'd feel like kissing the words right off his tongue and just hold him so clo-

"Taehyung-ah" shrieks Jin in mock panicked voice, "I don't want to hear details, please refrain yourself from this indulgence around me".

And they laugh, silly laugh booming in the empty cafe.

"Ok so the sappy stuff sounds similar to this guy I met in Canada . I was forced to go this Symphontree Museum, a fucking music museum centre . I wanted to flee to Seoul right back. It was so boring I can't even say how much I hated being there-

"Ah hyung, the main story please" Taehyung interrupts Jin's whiny ass.

Jin pouts but he continues 

"I was strolling through the gallery when this tall man crashes in me, God I almost lost my phone because of him.  
But Taehyung he was so handsome and he had this shy smile on his face and dimples so deep you could - ah okay so he is a music guy? How do I say this, a producer or something. And he is Korean so he recited me lyrics of his own songs one about calling Seoul his Home. I pretended to be interested cuz he was cute you know but some of his lyrics were downright sappy."

Jin is smiling big now . His ears have turned red.

"Did you even ask for his name or number or did you just eye- fucked him and left the scene"?

"Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. And yes I have his number. But we haven't talked since I left for Seoul." A pout can be seen forming on his lips.

"That would be just 2 days hyung, I didn't knew you were so whipped for guys with dimples.  
My ears feel like falling off."

"Enough about me. Are you whipped for the Jungkook guy?"

"--I'm not"

"Then why did you sound panicked when you called me that night?"

"Cuz I was drunk?"  
Taehyung tries to avoid the particular question with a big bright boxy smile thrown at Jin.

"Kim Taehyung. " is all Jin has to say before Taehyung starts to talk again

"I was drunk and I kissed him and he kissed me back and he made me feel good and he is a sap but he was very bothered by the tattoo, don't ask me why but then he also stopped kissing me and left me there after spitting some nonsense about gangs.  
His bothered state made me bothered in return. Cuz one second he is writing poetry about my eyes and in next, he is all buff and cold behaving like a rude ass douchebag."

Jin has been listening to Tae's rant aptly .

"Is he Homophobic, no homo bro shit?"

Taehyung hasn't thought about this.

"I have heard that the homophobia is strong game in Korean gangster scene."

'Then why did he kiss me back like he would have fucked me right on his car's bonnet.' Taehyung wants to asks but doesn't.

"Hyung remember when we went to Montreal two years back?  
You were so shocked at gay and LGBTQ people we encountered there."

"How can I forget, it was my gay awakening afterall ."

The cafe is again filled with Jin's windshield and Taehyung's deep laughter.

This is what Taehyung loves most about Seokjin. He is so easy to talk to, so easy to open up to.  
He has never failed to make him feel better whenever he wasn't feeling like himself.

In turn, Taehyung has been a little brother, the best friend Seokjin has always wanted .

Taehyung brings colours in his life.  
He has seen Taehyung growing up in front of his own eyes.  
From an art major Student to a budding artist.  
He was there with him when Taehyung has bought his first car.His first warehouse. And when his warehouse was burnt down in fire.  
When his art pieces were turned into ashes along with the energy and dreams that Taehyung had.

Seokjin has always wanted to be there for him. Not out of pity. No. Taehyung is someone you can't pity over. You can't pity him when all you feel is grateful for having him in your life . You can admire him... like an art. He is a goofball but he also is extremely smart. He can interpret normal stuff into something amazing . Something that not everyone can see. He is so charming, that he'd have all of your attention in a room full of thousand others.  
Taehyung is sweet and sassy.He can talk about anything and everything.  
He draws, paints, plays saxophone, can spend hours playing games, or watching his favorite anime. He sucks at cooking but that's alright. His gorgeous looks make up for it.

He also cut his ties with Jin when he had offered to help after the accident happened.  
Jin was upset that Taehyung would go that far. He hadn't meant Tae to feel like he is pitied him.

Taehyung didn't even go collect his remaining stuff at the warehouse. He lost his interest and motivation and somewhere along that line he was recruited by someone for drug dealing around clubs and clients.  
That's how Jin met Taehyung after 4 months of no contact. Not that he didn't try to meet him.Tae had simply asked him to stay away.

Jin was afraid to comment on Taehyung's new line of interest but he made sure Tae knew he wasn't happy about it .

You cant help someone when they don't want your help. When they don't want to help themselves.  
So Jin let Tae be. He was just happy to have him back in his life.

"Hyung wanna meet a friend with me tonight?" Taehyung's voice breaks Jin's line of thought.

"Who would that be"?

"His name is Jimin and he is the cutest Little mochi out there."

Three of them end up at Jin's place that night, drinking and eating delicious food that Jin prepared for them.

Jimin seems like a nice guy. Jin has concluded as they left.

_______________________

Jimin has become a constant in Taehyung's life. They talk daily.  
Meet every 2-3 days. After Jin, Taehyung only allows Jimin to talk about his dreams. About his childhood.  
Jimin is just as easy going as he looks. He looks like he'd talk about anything anywhere.

Taehyung had to cancel his plans with Jimin as he has to go to a club. Some important stuff was about to take place.

As he neared the club, he thought of a certain dark haired doe eyed guy that has kissed him like no tomorrow just about 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks of ignoring the nagging feeling in his mind that told him to fucking let go of the particular memory.  
All Jungkook does is say sweet nothings in his ears and it stays itched on Taehyung's body.

It's 9:00 pm and Taehyung is supposed to meet with another recruiter who collects potentials willing to work in different countries. Taehyung is supposed to analyse the deal . He has to make sure that 51% share comes to Haneul directly. He has to check for the credibility. As to expand the Haneul business over other countries. Small at first.  
Taehyung has all the documents he needs in his hand, reading carefully and marking things they would need to change as to accomodate more of their own rules. Taehyung is concentrated on one particular page that read Boston on it . He isn't sure Haneul would be able to infiltrate such important and big gangster city-  
Theres a change in the air . Taehyung is sure he can feel the goosebumps on his skin when his phone rings. It's from one subordinate that regularly calls Taehyung when he has to run any errand .

"Quick get tf out of the club. Don't leave important documents in there."

Taehyung isn't dumb when he saw alot of people moving quickly towards the exit. He can now hear the gun shots booming in his ears. This is bad .  
Something real bad is about to happen and Taehyung runs toward the entrance which is less crowded.

As he moves past the entrance he can see some group of masked men entering the club just as he leaves.  
More gun shots and even more screaming can be heard right after.

What's happening? Are they here for a massacre ?

10 minutes in and Taehyung stops right before the small cafe he was about enter as he hears a loud boom resonating in the air.  
Taehyung's blood runs cold when he realizes it has come from the same direction he has earlier been to.  
The club .  
Someone bombed the club and Taehyung feels like his knees would buckle up in the middle of the street. He was there like 10 minutes ago. Taehyung can't hear anything anymore. There's a ringing noise in his ears . His blood seems like it's frozen and his heart has almost stopped. But then it starts beating so fast, he feels short of oxygen in his lungs.

"Send Location if safe."  
A message has buzzed in his hand.

Taehyung can't find the energy to move his legs. To hell with cryptic messages and calls tonight.

"Itaewon- street 2. Cafe."

And 10 minutes later he has been picked up in a black van that stopped in front of a big ashy building.

It's a secret hideout of Haneul Seung.

The next 5 minutes go blurry when Taehyung was bombarded with questions by his subordinate.

Did you see the faces?  
Did anyone saw you or your tattoo?  
There were more of our men , did you find anyone ?

Did you talk to anyone while walking out of the place?

Taehyung has replied with shaky No to every question.

"In case anyone has seen you there and if they are still alive, you are to stay here only. It's for your own safety."

Taehyung hates his tattoo.  
Hates the pounding in his head and chest. He hates being locked in an abandoned hideout.  
He leaves for one of the room that doesn't has locks. He slowly downs himself on a crooked bed that creaks everytime his body moves even slightly.  
His phone has been taken away from him. Taehyung tries his hardest to fall asleep and not to think about the club.

He wakes up to a familiar voice in his room

" Those little shits, they completely flipped out the location."

"That fucker...he dead? He lead them to the club didn't he? Fucking Junki."

Lee Wonho is in the room and is busy talking to someone, anger marking his face.

"I'd have killed him anyway."

"Any evidences left behind? "

"Good."

"I can't reach those fuckin cunts."

And the call ends.

When he looks at him ,Taehyung is sure he can read the confusion and questions in his eyes.

"Haneul was involved?"

"Yes but we didnt decide on that club, them faggots changed location at last minute. "

Ok so he is very angry.

"Why am I here? Can I leave?"

"The news has spread like fire kid. Not gonna let anyone creating more mess for me.  
Wait till I clear names of my folks, those have been to the club tonight."

Oh.

"Can I have my phone atleast?"

Wonho's piercing eyes turn to look sharply at him

"Did you not understand what I just said? You can't talk to anyone at the moment."

And he leaves the room.

It's 2:30 am now and he is sure he won't be falling back to sleep anytime soon. Almost 5 hours have passed since the incident.

Taehyung has been given clothes and food during his stay but he had no intention to eat anything. His throat wouldn't gulp down anything.

Wonho see him again after 36 hours.  
He had told him to leave and to not talk about whatever he saw.

His phone back to him . But its dead. And Taehyung can't wait to go back to his apartment and just relax. As he is dropped out in front of his place... he sighs with relief.

2 hours later, his phone is charged. His stomach is charged.  
He had showered and is feeling relaxed in his comfy PJ's.

His phoen buzzes with Jimin's missed call notifications. He has called him numerous times . He knew Taehyung went to a club. So he knows .

He sends quick message to him.  
"I'm home."

He calls Jin who picks up quickly.

"Hyung I miss you"

Jin has no idea of what has happened to Taehyung as he wasn't aware of his schedule that night , he's surprised to say the least .

"What happened Tae?"

"Are you sick?"

"No, I just missed you. I'm tired and I'm gonna sleep for now ."

Jin can feel something's going on. But he knows better than to push Taehyung when he sounded so vulnerable.

"Tae how about I pick you up after you wakeup ? I will make you your favourite burger".

Taehyung falls asleep with a soft smile on his face.

_______________________

Jimin has came knocking on his door after an hour. He didn't even get to sleep.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah-

"Hurt anywhere?"

"No I'm alright-

And Jimin punches his friend's arm, not sure how else to express his emotions as he finally got to see Taehyung , shaken but alive. 

"Wanna come inside ? I was sleeping if you can't tell."

Jimin follows him into his house. He only had the address. It's the first time he has been to Taehyung's place.  
An One bhk flat that looked like a messy art gallery.

His living room walls are littered with different art pieces. Art isn't Jimin's thing but he loves how Taehyung's place looks just like it's owner, artsy.

"Make yourself home" Taehyung has drawled lazily and left to continue his precious sleep.

Jimin can be seen sleeping in the front couch after 30 minutes of boredom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VVIP chapter.
> 
>   
> TW : mention of suicide   
> rape depression slight violence ?( nothing gore) and homophobia.

Homophobia is generic...but more in Korea.  
And most in the dark underground mob pit.

Where each man is trying to show off their masculinity by raping intoxicated women, beating up people and eventually killing them too.  
While the women involved are usually naked, using their body to please everyone around them, cutting drugs, buying safety in exchange of sloppy sex and tattooing their bellies and chest to prove alliances to certain men in bed.

So homosexuality is not an option. It apparantly makes you less manly ? 

But you wouldn't know behind multiple closed doors, these manly men leech off male prostitutes , handjobs to blowjobs. Easing their stress after killing someone. Or after fucking a woman that was gifted by their mob bosses. Frustrated both emotionally and sexually.  
Some of them don't succumb to their innermost desires of fucking a body that doesn't has tits or cunt hole on them. But some of them yearn the feeling of ultimate intimacy.

Anything further than that and the homophobia comes knocking on the closed doors.

It's a big big taboo  
So enormous that when Jungkook has kissed a man, he was shocked to his core.

So enormous that when Geoli Saja was tipped off that Lee Wonho from Haneul Seung has been fucking a man behind secret doors, the group has been ecstatic .

They all agreed to use this personal information to dethrone the current boss of rival gang.  
They agreed to out this juicy scandalous piece of tale to everyone underground.

And Lee Wonho had a very difficult time because of it, almost suicidal when Min has decided to throw rumours around, of him being a gay.

Lee Wonho , gay?  
That's ridiculous.  
He fucks atleast 1 woman daily.  
He doesn't allows any form or act of homosexuality in his vicinity.  
He'd rather never fuck anyone in his life than fuck a man.

10 years ago Lee Wonho, at peak of his mafia career has almost lost everything he has ever worked for .  
His whole mob empire. His soul.  
His money. His dignity and most importantly, his man pride. His ego.

You see, homophobia manifests itself in different forms- internalized homophobia, social homophobia, emotional homophobia, rationalized homophobia, and more.  
Lee Wonho has infested all of these types in himself.  
He isn't alone. Most people have it.  
Homophobia is more like an intolerant personality disorder at this point.

This fear of homosexuality and of gay people, it is not evenly distributed, but it's very pronounced to where Mob bosses belong to.  
To the point where people would readily break their sworn alliances to Haneul Seung or any gang for that matter.

Lee Wonho barely managed to dodge the rumours of his gayness but in turn his business had suffered greatly.

He has sworn to kill Min Yoongi , his brother Minjae , his dear friends and Jeon Junghyun. It seems like this particular guy has helped Geoli Saja to break his empire and spread the wave of disgust mixed with distrust in his own people. Lee Wonho may lose his mafia world but he won't loose his man ego.

Lee Wonho has been there, to a point he couldn't see past darkness.  
To the point he has lost a lover because no one would ever accept a homosexual boss. Not in this community. He was gay but he'd rather die than accept it.  
Remember he fucks woman everyday so he can feel manly enough? Yeah he lost his lover and has never touched a man ever since. He never will.  
He was suicidal to the point he wanted nothing than to kill himself. Nothing else.

But the darkness in his eyes changed to crimson red soon enough.  
When the rising terrorist leader, a lone wolf group, has contacted Lee Wonho, he could finally find ways to ease the pit of bubbling volcano in his stomach. Ease the bitter poisonous blood in his heart and his veins. Ways to draw the crimson away from his eyes to reality , on bodies of people who has taken everything away from him.

He had planned to kill everyone in the family. The Min family and  
Jeon family.  
Wonho has successfully planned his comeback.  
____________________

Junghyun was a college student from Busan. Trying his hardest to hustle through life in Seoul.

He misses his family, his little brother Jungkookie . Alot .  
He had welcomed Min Yoongi, the younger Min brother into is life with open arms.  
Min Yoongi along with Jung Hoseok and Kim Namjoon, they shared similar dreams. They all wanted to find that rhythm, the music in their lives .

Junghyun knows he is fucked up when he meddled with Lee Wonho . He wasn't even a gang member but he was friends with Min Yoongi and has helped Minjae , the older Min brother to reveal the darkest secret of Haneul Seung mafia leader.

He hasn't planned anything like this . And Yoongi was just as surprised as he was. He just caught Lee Wonho fucking a foreign man in one of room, of the hotel he was working part time job at .

And Min Yoongi ?  
He had no plans of rooting himself deeper into his brother's business. He already suffered because of it. He had normal life, as he liked to say every day when he got to hangout with his 3 friends.  
The normalcy was welcomed into his blood.

Wonho had begged the lone Wolf group to kill Mins and Jeons.  
Jeons because they had unnecessarily let themselves in his business.

Mins because he couldn't tolerate Geoli Saja anyway.  
No hard feelings. No special reason.  
Just a punishment to let people know what happens when you push Lee Wonho almost to his death. The last straw was broken.

_______________________

A very non specific Jeon family living peacefully in Busan has been lit on fire one evening in winter, the parents dead and their eldest child nowhere to be seen.

But later they found that younger Jeon brother has been left alive too.

The same evening but in Seoul,  
Yoongi receives a call that said his brother is dead. Been shot to death near Myeong-dong station.  
His body lays there on cold floor, dead even before anyone could dial for an ambulance.

As Lee Wonho finally sees the light in front of his eyes, with a bottle of cheap whiskey in his hands. Yoongi is sitting on the cold floor of his apartment, numb, when constant panicked knocks on his door has disturbed him , settling another grotesque story of the evening in his mind.

2 am and Junghyun is at his door looking more dead than Yoongi's already dead brother.  
He has blood sticking up from all sides, dry but sticky. He smells of gasoline and fire .  
He stumbles inside

"My f-family is dea-  
Yoongi, they killed my innocent family, my m-mom and my dad. My home was burnt-t alive."  
He is hyperventilating hardly able to form sentences between hard sobs.  
And Yoongi would never forget the pain he has found in Junghyun's eyes that night. It matched his own but more intense as tears flowed out of them.  
But Yoongi has nothing to say that could have comforted his friend.

Yoongi receives another call when he has offered glass of cold water to Junghyun.

"Yoongi people saw Junghyun coming to you, and Wonho will not stop. Get him out of there quickly and come to headquarters now."

In his ride back to headquarters , Junghyun has repeated a forced promise

" Please Yoongi you have to save Jungkook".

Junghyun has been sent away later into the night, Yoongi doesn't knows where.  
The only things he is aware of are the multiple pairs of eyes on him and a crumbled piece of photo .  
Jungkook's photo with a location that read  
'Kotaku Gaming Centre.'

6 days later he has found Jungkook in his car and another false news that called out connection between Junghyun to a terrorist group that has resulted in death of his family , usual news.

Lee Wonho is some fucked up dude huh !  
________________________

Whenever Yoongi ventures into his past, he laughs at how trivial the matter was where they had to lose multiple lives over some homophobic shit. The laugh isn't convincing.

But he also is aware of how deep rooted homophobia was in the mobster business then. Still is.

It's fucked up and Yoongi doesn't gives a damn about sexuality or a man sucking off another man.  
It was never a big deal for him but it has always been huge ass deal to korean mobsters. His own gang would not hesitate to kill anyone suspected of homosexuality. Of being gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda random ch but consider this as a flashback of whatever happened 10 years ago. 
> 
> A little insight of whatever went wrong between Haneul Seung and Geoli Saja.


	9. Chapter 9

Jungkook was a mystery to Taehyung.  
When Jimin told him that Jungkook came looking for him that night over ChanHee's place, Taehyung didn't know how to react .

Taehyung then told Jimin about Jungkook and the little interactions they have had.

"Oh ! That makes sense now. I'm so stupid. I should probably apologize to him.....over coffee.  
What do you think?" Jimin has a cheekiness in his voice.

"Do whatever you want Chim"

"But he is scary, ticking bomb if you ask me. Be an angel and go with me?" Jimin is giving him big puppy eyes.

"I have lot more important things to do. I'd rather go do laundry ."

"C'mon Tae it's ChanHee's birthday . And she wants to see you too. It's would be a cute thing."

"I don't care about whoever that chick is."

"She is my friend who stayed up with me when you went missing, you asshole . Anyway You care about me so you will have to come with me." Jimin has sent a wink at him.

Taehyung sighs with an eye roll. Jimin takes that for a yes. YES.

This is how Taehyung ended up going to Namsan Tower that evening . With Jungkook there too . Fuck Jimin.

_________________________

Seokjin has his one hand in tight fist and his phone on the other , contemplating if he should call Taehyung at ass o'clock in the morning. Taehyung likes to sleep in unlike Seokjin who wakes up before 5:30 am. His habits never left him .

Namjoon has called him a while ago. He wanted to talk about the pictures Jin has sent him, of his place and cafes , especially about the art pieces the pictures contained .  
When Jin said that it was his friend's work , Namjoon hasn't missed a beat to ask about this friend and if he will be interested in creating something for Namjoon and his company's new studio building in Montreal.  
Jin has been shocked to hear the request. Not only was Montreal Taehyung's favourite place ever, but this was a big thing to boost Taehyung's creative artsy side again. Jin knew he could trust Namjoon. Namjoon was all about aesthetics and Jin can describe aesthetic in two simple words : Kim Taehyung.  
This project could be a kickstarter for Taehyung to finally let go of his tragic past.

Art is calling for him again.

Jin decides he should directly meet Taehyung because this was no joke.

"Hyung, are you sure?"

"I trust Namjoon , Tae "

"No, I mean I don't think I'm ready to for that again. I don't think I should be involved in a big project like this."

"Taehyung just think about it okay. Relax. It's a big thing yes but Namjoon has literally been whipped after he looked at your pieces. He is excited is all." It's all you have ever wanted. Jin thought.

"Right ? And we are talking about going back to Montreal, my dream place."

Seokjin is relieved to hear that, he was holding his breath in case Taehyung closed on him again. Because this meant spending more energy than before, giving his all out despite feeling like he failed last time.  
Seokjin calls it bulls crap but he'd take Taehyung's neutrality .  
Taehyung didn't fail. Stuff happens and Taehyung was hardly 24 at that time .

Maybe Taehyung doesn't realize this but dreams can be build again. Each time stronger than before. He is scared, thats ok. He just has to trust the spark inside him. Because pencils, brushes and wet paints have already started to draw Taehyung on a new white crisp canvas.

And Seokjin will be there with him. All the time. Now all Tae has to do is to take a small step. Catch a flight. Just say yes.

"Tae don't pressure yourself, do what you feel like."

"Yeah , things like this don't come knocking on your door everyday but I'd take my time to think about it."

"And you look more excited than I do, I wonder why !"

"Shut up asshole, this is for you. Namjoon just happens to be a medium."

"Nobody said anything about Namjoon, hyung.  
Ugh You are getting more disgusting."

"You never stop to be a little brat, why do I even put up with you"

"Cuz you love me plus I'm cute."

"Cute, my ass." Seokjin laughs freely for the first time.

"Yikes, not interested." Taehyung makes disgusted face .

When Seokjin leaves Taehyung's place, his nervousness has calmed down to a great notch. This definitely wasn't a negative response. Taehyung hasn't shut the door on him. He feels like dreams were about to be fulfilled.

__________________________

When Jin told Taehyung about the proposal, he never saw it coming.  
That too from Montreal? Fucking crazy man.  
That's more than six thousands miles away from Seoul.  
He can feel little tingling in his belly. This is good, the best that Taehyung could have ever asked for unless it was another twisted fate ? It can't be right? Taehyung has already gone through alot. What more can life take away from him? Nothing.  
But dreams are dangerous thing. They make you feel hopeful but when they break you are left with nothing, not even the fragments illusions you were living in.

At this point it's about fixing the broken pieces.Taking a risk. Bigger risk than ever before. Maybe Taehyung is ready to take that risk. And if Montreal is calling for him, who is he to ignore the invitation?

Taehyung refuses to acknowledge that one of the pushing point can also be that he has been given an opportunity to get away from Seoul and the darkness it seeps into his blood.  
He doesn't feel like he can be here, and feel happy. He'd gladly chose Montreal over Seoul for now . He doesn't want to think about Haneul Seung and Lee Wonho anymore. It didn't feel right to keep working for them.  
It's not worth it. He wants to quit.

He called his subordinate and has told him that he would like to quit.  
The guy has simply replied that Taehyung will have to talk about it to President Lee himself. In the evening.

Taehyung isn't sure if he could look same faces that belonged to the shitty place where they have previously met . And personally meeting Lee would mean he'd have to give proper explanation and all.  
It's tiring to even think about it.

But he had to. His hand goes to his neck, tracing the tattoo . Jungkook was right, it really is ugly.

Taehyung is watching TV but he kept looking at time. He was becoming more conscious of the meeting as the time ticked by. His insides felt very heavy and anxious.

Lee Wonho is lazing in sofa chair when Taehyung enters one of the private lounge, he has a glass of wine in his hand. He has no expression on his when Taehyung goes to him .

"Good evening kid. Take a seat."

"Thankyou and good evening to you too."

"I was told that you wanted to quit." Again no beating around the bush.

"Yeah , I don't think I can continue here, I will be leaving Seoul."

"I don't know what it is but I can provide you much more than you'd ever ask for, if you keep working for me ."

"After what happened at the club, I feel taking a break".

"I can send you on vacation anywhere you want."

Taehyung isn't sure how to respond.

and why tf is Lee so intrested in him ?

"No, I mean-I want to start on something else ."

"And what would that be?"

"Starting life all over again."

And Lee has smiled at Taehyung's response. It was like he is mocking Taehyung.

" It's sad that we are losing a talent such as yourself. But what exactly is it that you will do? Maybe I can help?" There's unreadable expression on Lee's face as he spoke.

"I paint. Make art."

"You do? Good for you kid. Just remember you are 'welcome' in here anytime you want."

A chill has settled over Lee's voice .

"o-ok . I'd like to leave now-

"Just remember to not open your pretty mouth about what happened that night. Else I would find you and make you pay."

Lee's words have stuck with Taehyung on his way back from the headquarters. He should be feeling relieved or happy but he feels drained. He swore he could see a predatory sheen in Lee's rather inexpressive eyes.

Taehyung is really not sure what it means now.  
He is free?  
He should tell this to Jin?  
What if the Montreal plan fails and he is left with nothing all over again?  
He can't afford slipping life from his hands again.  
Not when he is about to go back to what makes Taehyung, Taehyung. The risk is falling apart worse than before.

Tomorrow he will tell Jin and maybe Jimin about this .  
Right now he is feeling lethargic and his mind is overworking itself over his past.  
He is standing in his balcony. The street isn't fully asleep at 11pm, he wonders if all those people are just as worried of their past and future as he is.  
He doubts that anybody else has a storm brewing inside themselves. Just ready to come to surface and ruin everything.

__________________________

Jungkook is seating across a bar, glass of scotch in his hand.  
He has just ended a meeting with another client. It was successful but Jungkook didn't feel the kick he does when he succeeds in something. And he does all the time.  
Certain man named Taehyung has been in his mind all evening, through his evening workout till the meeting. Now too. There's a weird feeling in his chest.  
He will drown himself in alcohol, he decided.  
He doesn't likes the way one man has been plaguing his thoughts.  
He never leaves Jungkook alone but he doens't really comes to him either.  
The way he has been ignored the other day, has been burning in his mind. He just can't figure him out. The control has been lost since a long time now.  
He remembers how weird he has felt when he saw the tattoo on him. Or the day he went missing in the club .  
The feeling never really left him. It has hidden itself in a corner, peaking at him whenever he gets a moment for himself. When he is alone, he isn't alone. Jungkook's mind is overworking. He feels like a storm is brewing inside him. Ready to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing has been written just for the sake of it. We'd always make something out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Taehyung has always wanted to go blonde. He has been orange once in his college days but went back to his brown black and hasn't dyed his hair since. Jimin has fully supported the idea.

Taehyung hasn't told about his decision to anyone till now but he will when he will see Jin later tonight.

The salon stylist has recommended Taehyung to go ashy blonde rather than just blonde, says it matched his honey skin better.  
When he was finished with the process, Jimin has wolf whistled at him saying he can get into anyone's pants if he wanted. He wouldn't even have to try.  
Taehyung can see why. He looks good.

On their way back, Taehyung told Jimin about him quitting the Haneul Seung, and Jimin looked relieved. This was so random that at first Jimin was taken aback. He definitely hasn't expected that.

And because of how ecstatic Jimin has felt, he is taking him to party tonight. Him, Jimin Jin maybe ChanHee too? It's Jimin's party so he doesn't pries. Jimin willl just make anything and everything about party.

Jimin has his own plans as he has decided to invite Jungkook as well . The more the better. So when he asked for his number from Chanhee , She is confused. ChanHee has told him that she is not sure if Jungkook will come but Jimin has managed to get his number. Not to mention that Jimin hasn't properly apologized to him . But once Jimin has called him Jungkook has refused the invitation. He told him that he was busy .  
But Jimin is sly fox, he may or may not have mentioned Taehyung's name once or twice and then later dropped the address in short text. He is not sure if Jungkook will come over but he feels like Taehyung and Jungkook have to talk. None of his business but oh well Jimin loves himself some emotional Mafia boss and Sassy Bestfriend drama. He also wanted to see just how whipped Jungkook was for his friend. Jimin has noticed how Jungkook hasn't been able to take his eyes off Taehyung the day they went to Namsan Tower.  
.  
.  
The small celebration would happen at Jin's cafe instead of any club. Clubs are a no at the moment but Jimin will be bringing more of his friends to make a party.

Jimin's party involves drinks, food, music and dance. And Jin has agreed gladly to accomodate them.

_____________________  
Jin is waiting to pick up Taehyung from his flat to the cafe. When Tae showed up with his new ashy blonde hair, Jin eyes went as big as saucers .

"You didn't even send me a picture !"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Surprise who? Me? "

"No hyung, I obviously wanted to surprise Namjoon."

"I'm sure with that hair you can manage to snatch just anybody, glad Namjoon DOESN'T lives in Seoul."

Taehyung has ignored Jin and has went to get ready for the night.  
It's no big deal. Little party . But he is happy inside. He can't wait to tell Jin about his decision. He is sure Jin would be more happier than Taehyung himself. He will also agree to the offer made by Namjoon.

It's no big deal he says but he is dressed like he is begging to be ravished. He has silk blueish grey button down shirt on. He has paired them with black pants that hugs his dips and curves just perfectly. Snug.  
On his right ear he has two small earrings on and on left ear he has put on a long single chain dangling earring that compliment the shine of his silk shirt. He decided to put on some eyeliner and he actually liked the complete look.

"I thought you said it's not a big deal but you are dressed like some fucking k-pop idol."

"You look good yourself too Hyung"

"Always do but the point is ...you outdid yourself today."

Taehyung sent a wink at Jin who didn't look impressed.

"Let's take a selfie, want to send our pictures to Namjoon."  
And they spend atleast 10 minutes together, filling up the phone's gallery.

Jin is taking them to one of his bigger cafe, that is more like a restaurant but cozier. Has a bar lounge and better music system in there.

Looking outside the car window, Taehyung has promised himself to not think about past today and just enjoy in present. He will make himself busy and drunk and the good amount of tired. Enough to knock him out into peaceful slumber . Easing his exhaustion that has been haunting him no matter how much he slept.

Jin has reserved them a big table that has been arranged as to accomodate 6-7 people easily.

Jimin has brought two more friends with himself along with ChanHee, there's another girl and one other guy. The guy has been introduced as Baekhyun and the girl is Sana.

Trust Jimin to have just as gorgeous looking friends as himself. Like the Baekhyun guy can really get it . He looks like a celebrity. Very hot one at that.  
Both of the new addition are enjoyable company. They talk easily and Taehyung can find himself talking more to them than ChanHee who he already has met before. ChanHee although very bubbly in general, comes as a little cold to Taehyung. Her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes whenever she smiles at him.

But she gets along really good with Jin who has been cracking dad jokes at her and she actually laughed.

Somewhere between drinking and chatting, swaying to music that's been played, Taehyung has asked Jin for a private chat.

"I think I want to do it." Taehyung is nervous.

"I can't hear you,say again"

"I want to do it". Taehyung said a little loudly. He continues " I want to go to Montreal, draw , paint, feel good the right way and just challange myself."

"Taehyung isn't this too early. You can take your time "

"No hyung I quit Haneul today I want to let go of the past and everything. Seoul too."

"Are sure about it?" Jin asks and Taehyung gives a quick nod. "this is great Taehyung, I was worried about you but you never fail to surprise me."

And he comes forward and hugs Taehyung. Feeling more emotional under influence of little alcohol in his bloodstream.

"Don't cry on my shirt Hyung"

And Taehyung hugs him just as tightly. He will allow Jin to support him. Help him. He won't push him back.

"I'm proud of you , Taetae. I'm glad that you quit the Haneul. I'm glad that you could trust me."

Taehyung just knows that he can always trust Jin. Jin who is more relieved than him. That has tried just as hard as Taehyung to get his life back on track whenever things went wrong and the road became too lonely to walk by himself. Seokjin was always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this at 12:08 am . : 0


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't figure it out when the two equally real persona of Jungkook claim their dominance over him.   
>  A normal guy or mafia second in command ?
> 
> And is Jungkook gay?

Taehyung and Jin go back to their little party .  
Taehyung decides to make a toast just for the sake of it , he announces that he will go back to his essence, start all over.  
And everybody has cheered for him.

10 minutes later, their table is literally chaos. Jin has been given a task to perform mantis dance . They are playing the classic never have I ever game but if someone seems like they are lying they would have to complete a task given by others.

Jungkook was feeling very impatient. He had clearly said no to Jimin's party but the name Taehyung has stuck itself in his mind. Not to mention he has been staring at the address that Jimin has sent him anyway for last 10 minutes.  
Fuck this.He will just go .

The first thing Jungkook notices is Taehyung. He had to double take.He has changed his black brown hair into ashy blonde. And he looked so good, not to mention the outfit he had on for the night. This silk shirt has become like second skin on his body. He can't be real.  
And if sensing his stare, Taehyung has looked over to Jungkook who is languidly leaning over the entrance. He isn't even blinking . There's an unreadable expression on his face after he recognises who it was. Taehyung stands up knocking his shot glass on the table top.  
And Jungkook doesn't miss the fit of his clothes. His curves have been accentuated with tight black pants. Broad shoulders, exposed chest, small waist and his ass. A short wave of goosebumps travel on Jungkook's whole body.

"Oh Jungkook, why are you standing there, come over."  
Jimin shouts at Jungkook when he follows the line of Taehyung's stare

" I can't believe you actually came here Jungkook" ChanHee is mildly suprised.

Another guy, the owner of that one cafe is now looking at Jungkook incredulously. Jungkook can't pin point the expression as he stands up and introduces himself as Kim Seokjin. And Taehyung is just standing there, still.  
Jungkook's gives a small smile to Jin and then introduces himself to others.

ChanHee motions for Jungkook to sit next to her, in front of Taehyung who is now back to his seat and is looking at that slice of pizza with such interest like his life depends on it. Seokjin has whispered something in his ears.

Jungkook can also smell the heavy alcohol in air.

Jimin tells him that he has to join the game with. He is here isn't he... he can't say no now.

"Ok"

'Never have I ever been into a threesome'

Only Jimin drinks this time.  
"You guys are lying, c'mon"

'Never have I ever tried to dye my hair by myself.'

"Salons exists for that matter you know." ChanHee has said with a laugh on her lips.

Jimin Taehyung and Jin still drink to that.

"Really?" The other guy , Baekhyun has asked.

"C'mon you didn't try dying your hair atleast once in high school?"

No  
No  
No  
The three people say at once.

" Then you guys didn't live your life anyway it's my turn." Taehyung says

"Never have I ever binge played an online game 24 hours straight ."

Jin Taehyung and Jungkook drink to that .

"See you guys didn't really do all the best things in life" Jin remarks.

"Ok my turn" , says Jin next,  
"Never have I ever kissed a guy"

Everyone except Jungkook takes a shot. He was taken aback by the question and he just didn't know what to do. Three pairs of eyes set on him the minute they finish their shots. Jimin is looking at Jungkook with a little confusion. Jin has glanced at him and then quickly to Taehyung.  
Taehyung looked at him and has a frown set on his face , his eyes slightly bigger than normal. And before Jungkook can make what that expression meant, Taehyung has put his poker face back. It was so quick Jungkook could just blame it on the little alcohol into his blood now.

"Baek You never told me about your kiss , I'm hurt." Jimin has exclaimed.

"It was long time ago Jimin, not important."

"Never have I ever done one night stand."

ChanHee has asked the question as she already has her glass in one hand ready to drink.  
Jimin Jungkook and Jin drink as well.

"Taehyung you don't really think I believe you right?" Jimin says.

"Baekhyun here didn't drink too" ChanHee points out.

"Now why you both lying?"

"I'm telling the truth , I have never been into one night stand."

Baekhyun says.

"I don't really believe you two, time for another task."

"How about Taehyung gives a lap dance to Baekhyun? " ChanHee has proposed .

"She is drunk don't mind her" Taehyung says, bit of irritation in his voice.

And Jungkook has closed his palms into tight fists. She really is drunk.

And he feels so out of place it downs on him like cold water.

"This is actually good idea." Jimin hi fives ChanHee .

"I agree. It will be fun Taehyung" Jin has said too.

"Guys cmon be original, lap dance is so old".

Taehyung has tried to excuse himself.

"No excuses Taehyung, Baekhyun here, doesn't minds."

Jungkook can see how stupid the game really is especially when there's heavy alcohol involved . He didn't expect Taehyung to actually stand up from his seat.  
The said subject of Jungkook's fascination is now getting up from his chair and going around the other side. Jungkook now has another full view of Taehyung and holy God Jungkook swears he has never seen a human being looking so gorgeous. He looks simply ravishing and Jungkook can feel something akin to lust marking his view as he watches him move. But Taehyung is moving toward Baekhyun. 

Jungkook's in for whiplash after whiplash tonight.

"Ok let's do this" Taehyung says as he started dancing slowly. Simply going with the flow of music, getting his body used to the beat. He puts his hands on Baekhyun's chair and starts moving his body lazily.  
When he realizes that Taehyung is actually dancing in front of Baekhyun, scalding fire pricks at Jungkook's chest. Jungkook can't look away from Taehyung and his ministrations but Baekhyun has started going red and Jungkook doesn't miss how his eyes travels from Taehyung's exposed chest to his lips. Fuck Jeon Jungkook to notice the smallest of details .  
The prick has turned itself into an unbearable pain when Baekhyun guy has placed his hands on Taehyung's waist securing him on his thighs as Taehyung keeps swaying his body on him. The guy must be in heaven right now .  
And Jungkook sees red. He can no longer hear the whistling from Jimin or ChanHee's laugh.  
All Jungkook can focus on was how close Taehyung's body was to the other guy.  
His anger travelling from his head to the tip of his fingers. How dare he put his arms around Taehyung like that. Who was him to touch Taehyung ?

"Stop that."

Jungkook has said without thinking twice.  
He just can't tolerate looking at Taehyung giving a Fucking lapdance to another man that looks like he is enjoying it too much.  
Jungkook didn't even standup but he sees Taehyung stop and looking at him with confusion laced in his eyes.

"Taehyung can we talk...

privately?"

Jungkook has drawled with a chill in his voice and everybody has just went silent.

"Jungkook what happened-

ChanHee asks Jungkook but Jungkook has completely ignored her...his eyes set on Taehyung who still hasn't detached himself from Baekhyun.

"Now"  
He says and without waiting for a response he leaves the table to go outside.

Taehyung is confused to say the least, but he has started detaching himself from Baekhyun . He doesn't knows if he should follow Jungkook out or not.  
He looks at Jin who nods subtly at him.  
Taehyung drinks a glass of water to clear his vision and goes outside.

He spots Jungkook standing against a bench, in a dark alley, cigarette in his hand.  
With small steps, Taehyung approaches Jungkook.

"Hi, what did you wante-

"What tf do you think you were doing over there?"  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung. His expression unreadable.

"What are you talking about?"

"You throwing yourself all over that guy. What tf was that?"

"I didn't throw myself at Baekhyun. It was a dare and you were there too."

"That guy has been giving you this disgusting lusty look all evening"

"And what is it to you?"

As Taehyung spoke that, he can just see how Jungkook face morphed from looking unbothered to angry in matter of seconds.

"Taehyung let's not play this game huh"

"What game Jungkook, who is playing what game?"

"You are just testing your bounderies now. Don't act all coy around me"

"I will do what I want okay.I will give lap dance to Baekhyun if I want heck I will even fuck him when the night's over."

Jungkook see red for second time that evening and he reaches his hand towards Taehyung's face,

"Now, that I can't allow to happen."  
He says as he runs his thumb over Taehyung's lips.

"I said just who tf do you think you are to tell-

And before Taehyung can finish the sentence, Jungkook has pushed Taehyung into his body, colliding with his chest as his hands slides down his waist, securing him tightly. His cigarette in fallen in ground, ignored.

"Just how many times do you want me to tell you my name , Taehyung?" Jungkook's voice is right on his ears and Taehyung shivers.  
His alcohol clouded mind can now only focus on how hard Jungkook's chest felt against his. And how strong Jungkook feels around his lithe body which is just dying to melt into his hold, under his bulging biceps. He feels his breath hitch and he gulps down nervously.

"Should I make this clear once and for all, you are not allowed to touch him or anyone for that matter."

"Okay, and what makes you think I will take orders from you?"  
Taehyung can't take this passive- aggressive treatment from Jungkook.

"I can make you" Jungkook has said. And before Taehyung can retort back ...Jungkook has removed one of his hands from Taehyung's waist to his face.. lifting his chin with his finger and kisses him. The kiss is not gentle, it's not forceful but Taehyung can taste Jungkook's need in his tongue as he prods his mouth open with it.  
And Taehyung let's him in. He can't control his emotions when Jungkook is kissing him just right. When all Taehyung has done was to dream about Jungkook kissing him, making him moan out his name. Jungkook is no one but Taehyung has still missed him.  
Jungkook's one arm that is still around his waist is now holding Taehyung so tightly, he can feel the marks forming on his skin. The kiss has become more fervent than before and Taehyung tangles his hands on Jungkook's soft strands, earning a rather painful lip bite from him.

"Aww that hurt asshole"  
Taehyung says as he detangles his lips from Jungkook, who is looking at him with clouded doe eyes and he takes a step back but Taehyung catches his hand ,

"Oh please Jungkook, are you going to run away again? After kissing me like that?

"I- I'm sorry I don't know-

"Are you gay Jungkook?"

Jungkook's face clearly showed the shock he felt at Taehyung's question

"Because I am and I don't think I can keep kissing a straight man who is just homophobic."

"I don't know really. I don't know how to say this."

"You can't just show up everywhere and kiss me and look at me like that then run away "

"I don't think I can talk about this, not now."  
Taehyung drops his hand .

"I'm afraid you won't get another chance to explain yourself"

"What do you mean?"

Taehyung notices the absence of chill and anger from Jungkook eyes now.

"I just want you to explain yourself, I feel like I keep throwing myself at you."

"You know that isn't it , don't take it like that"

"Then tell me what is it?"

"I- I missed you."

"I don't know , I was minding my business and you came into this picture, making me feel things I never did before. You make me so angry, you and your stupid tattoo. And I don't like not having control"  
For the first time the whole evening Jungkook drops his mask . He looks frustrated.

"I can say the same thing. You bring yourself everywhere I go, you don't fucking leave me alone even for a second."

"I don't know what to say ..."

"I don't either but atleast man up for the stuff you do." Taehyung pauses,

"Kiss me but don't run away. Just talk to me without thinking about Haneul Seung or Geoli Saja."

"That's not it, I'm just confused. How can I be attracted to a man when I have slept with women all my life?"

"Is that it? Ever thought that you could be gay? No?, Geoli Saja doesn't allow you?"

Taehyung has no idea how to proceed from there. His alcohol is wearing off and Jungkook isn't answering to him .Should he hug Jungkook and just leave him be? Should he tell him to fuck off?

He can't believe just minutes ago they were kissing eachother with everything they had and now they are arguing in middle of an alley .

Maybe this was a mistake too. And Taehyung knows he can't afford mistakes.

Thoughts rush to head without warning.

"I think we should go in, I don't feel good-  
And Taehyung gags once twice and now he is puking in the ground.

Jungkook comes quickly to him, he pats his back awkwardly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna go in?"

"You can go in, I want to take a breather. Tell Jin hyung, he might be worried."

"I'm not going in.  
You wait here."

And minutes later , Jungkook has parked his car beside Taehyung .

"Here"  
Jungkook handles Taehyung a water bottle.

Taehyung washes his face, feeling slightly better but his face still looking pale.

"You can get inside the car, and rest for a bit before you go back."

"Okay thank-you."

To Jungkook,Taehyung looks like he will fall asleep any minute now. He looks tired and a pang of guilt gnaws at Jungkook. He shouldn't have come here.

So he calls Jimin

"Jimin, can you bring Seokjin to the alley beside his place?"

Seokjin and Jimin come quickly to Jungkook.

"What happened?"

"He is drunk and has been vomitting"

"Oh yeah, he is light weight and can't handle alcohol very well. Sorry for that. I can take him from here."

"I can drop him at his place if you want. Just don't want to disturb him in there "

"Ummm-okay let's take him to my place ."

And Jungkook tucks Taehyung's falling limb inside his car and follows Jin to his apartment.

Once in a while he looks at Taehyung who is now sleeping, looking peaceful. His eyes travel from his hair to his forehead which is slightly damp. His closed eyes to his straight nose. And to his lips.

He didn't know how to answer Taehyung's questions.  
Was he gay?  
Or was this just some silly attraction that will go away on it's own?

Why did he feel angry when Taehyung was with Baekhyun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their kisses never really end good now do they ?


	12. Chapter 12

When Taehyung wakes up next morning the only thing he is aware for next few seconds is how weird he feels. His head hurts and his stomach feels nauseous.  
He recognises that he was sleeping in Jin's place . Soon enough Jin can be heard handling cutlery as Taehyung enters bathroom to wash himself.

The cold water helps his head a little but with that he is also reminded of the previous night. Jin's cafe, Jimin and friends. Games, lapdance and Jungkook.

Jungkook

They ended up kissing again and this time Jungkook was the one who initiated it. A small part of Taehyung rejoices in the realization and the thing that some other guy has made Jungkook jealous.  
But why is the main deal.  
Why would Jungkook, a guy who can't figure out his attraction to men, will get jealous over Baekhyun? Jungkook isn't even sure if he was gay or he just wanted to experiment something.  
To Taehyung it all seems like an escape for the Geoli Saja's right arm. Maybe he was just curious?  
But Taehyung isn't. He isn't just curious. He can explain his attraction for Jungkook. Taehyung is gay and Jungkook is a very attractive man.  
It's all so tangled up that Jungkook doesn't only just kisses Taehyung, he says stuffs. Stuff that no one has told Taehyung. He looks at him like he wants to own him. And he gets jealous over some game.  
Maybe he really is gay or bisexual atleast but he is also too caught up with homophobia that is very prevalent in his gang.

Is Taehyung just making excuses on behalf of Jungkook ?

"Tae come to the dining room, breakfast is ready".  
Jin must have noticed that Taehyung is in the bathroom.  
Taehyung who has forgotten about his shower.

"Just a minute"  
He quickly finishes and comes out of the shower.  
On bed, he finds fresh pair of clothing that Jin must have put there.

"It smells delicious hyung, pancakes?"

"Your favourite, here drink this. It will help with hangover"  
Jin says as he gives Taehyung a small bottle of hangover remedy.

"What would I do without you?"  
Taehyung says as he takes a bite from his plate.

"I should be paid for the shit I do for you"

"Yeah sureeee"

"By the way Namjoon called earlier, I told him about your plan."

"What did he say?"

"I think he is more excited than you, you'd have to start as soon as possible tho, preferably a week after."

" Good cuz I can't wait to leave this place"

"Yah- what was that? Am I not good enough?"  
Jin says as he flutters his eyelashes towards Taehyung who is laughing at his ministrations.

"You know what I meant.Will you go with me, I mean introduce me to your boyfriend and my employer?"

"Ofcourse I will go even if you didn't ask-

"I knew it Hyung, you are whipped for that dimple guy"

"You know what you can go alone."

"I was kidding" Taehyung whines.

"Finish your breakfast. Then we'd go to my cafe and go shopping after that."

"Shopping?"

"You are leaving in a week, fresh things for fresh start".

"That's sweet, I wonder if you care for Namjoon like you do for me."

"I don't know about me and Namjoon who isn't my boyfriend btw but I know a certain Jeon Jungkook who was worried about you. He drove you home too."

"He did?"

"Yeah you puked all over that poor guy and then slept on his passenger seat but he said he will drop you home. If it were me I would have left you on the dark street"

"I know you wouldn't hyung."  
Taehyung said but all that stayed in his mind was Jungkook took care of him. He willingly did that.  
Not to mention he also had to watch Taehyung vomit. Jungkook stayed on his mind the whole day and for once it didn't annoy Taehyung.

"Jimin? Can you give me Jungkook's number?"

"Oh yeah by the way you alright bro?"

"I'm fine, I'm out now but I will call you again later yeah?"

"Ok I will text you the number"

______________________

Jungkook hasn't been able to sleep all night. The only thing that occupied his tired mind was the question 'is he gay?'  
The question has irked him to great deal. He tries to remember the faces of girls he has fucked when he was angry or agitated but all he can recount is the events of previous night.  
He was the one who kissed Taehyung. He initiated it. He just couldn't control his temper when he saw Taehyung with someone else.  
It looks like jealousy but to Jungkook it's nothing. He doesn't admit to that.

Maybe Jungkook is sick. His mind is disfunctional...yeah maybe.

That's the only reason Jungkook has kissed Taehyung right?  
But the thing is Jungkook didn't just kiss Taehyung. He didn't just wanna kiss Taehyung, he wants to ses him all time. He wants to talk to him , hear his deep laugh, watch him draw the scenery in front him. He wants to be close to Taehyung. And it's a scary thought. Not only that Jungkook might be gay, that he feels like this for a man but also how he has never felt something like this ever before.

He has spent his afternoon mulling over his thoughts and trying to sleep.

He was casually surfing on internet when a text message pops in his notification. It's from an unknown number, it read

'Hi ?  
This is Taehyung. I wanted to  
know if you were free in evening? Can we meet?'

Taehyung? Why is he texting him? And he wants to meet too?

Half of Jungkook is tempted to just ignore it or say no.  
But before he can dwell on that, he has already started typing his reply 

Jk: 'Sure, when and where do you wanna meet?'

The replies comes after two minutes

TH: 'mhmm.  
you decide.'

Jk: 'ok does 7pm sounds good? where should I pick you up from?'

TH: 'It's fine. Just text me  
the address.'

Jk: 'No I don't mind. I can come pick you.'

TH: ' I will be at COFFEE  
PLANT'.

Jungkook isn't sure why they were they meeting again but he isn't the one to complain.  
Around 5pm his eyes starts feeling droopy and he decides to just take a quick nap before the events of upcoming evening takes place.

_________________________

He could have said thankyou on phone too but no Taehyung's stupid mind has decided to meet Jungkook this evening. And every time they meet, it ends up in more mess than before and more confusion in Taehyung's head.  
They've always met under coincidences but this time was different and Taehyung hopes for a nice evening, before he leaves for Montreal. Before he left Seoul and Jungkook behind him.

It's almost 7pm and Taehyung was unconsciously looking at the entrance.

"Don't look like that Tae"

"Like what Hyung? " Taehyung replies without looking at Jin.

"Like you are 16 and you are going on a date" That makes Taehyung finally look at Jin.

"Haha funny Hyung when all you do is send cute selfies like 12 year-old to you crush"  
He smirks.

"One day I'm gonna ban your ass from this Cafe."

"Only if you confess to Namjoon"

"Shut up Tae"

"What?"

"What?"

Someone has entered the cafe

"There's your date"

"My wha- Jungkook's here?"

Taehyung turns his head to look at the entrance and there stands Jungkook with what looks like his bed hair, wearing casual hoodie and sweatpants.

"So this really isn't a date", Jin remarks after his observation of Jungkook.

"Hi" Jungkook addressed them both as he takes a deep yawn. "Sorry I took a nap and almost forgot about - uh-this".

"Okay let's go then, bye Hyung"

"Where are your manners Kim Taehyung?"

"Do you want a goodbye kiss Hyung?"

"Just go. Take him away." Jin says looking at Jungkook.

"I will see you later" Jungkook says to Jin and leaves the cafe, Taehyung right behind him.

"So where are we going?"  
Taehyung asks as they approach Jungkook's car.

"Depends on why you wanted to see me", another yawn.

"It's nothing really, I just wanted to say Thank-you for taking me home and sorry for being a mess last night."

"Is that it?-

"Jungkook are you sleepy?"

"Uhh what? No"

"I think you are"

"I didn't sleep last night let's just go yeah?"

"Yeah let's go... Ummm can we go to your apartment, I mean no...we can talk during your ride back and then I will just go home after we reach your place."

"That's not what I had in mind, let's go to nice restaurant and get dinner?"

"I don't want to have dinner with your sleepy ass."

"Okay okay let's go according to your plan, you are a stubborn one."

"So I have been told".

Taehyung should have told Jungkook to go back to apartment from the cafe itself but he feels kinda guilty because he came all the way here, just for Taehyung to cancel their meeting.

"My apartment isn't far from here you know" Jungkook breaks the silence between them.

"Oh"

"We can still go to some other place"

"No it's okay really"

Another silence follows after Taehyung's reply. He glances sideways toward Jungkook who has his droopy eyes set on the road ahead. His hoodie cap has fallen off and Taehyung has view of his unmarked neck. He remembers teasing Jungkook about a hickey before. Jungkook has looked alot similar that day like he does now. He looks like a normal young man.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Taehyung can't help but ask.

"No, why did do you ask?"

"I remember you having a hickey on your neck."

Jungkook takes his time replying to Taehyung.

"I don't date."

Oh !

"So you just fuck around?"

"Sometimes yeah, helps me to manage my anger."

"Tell me about it?" Taehyung is curious. And Jungkook looks  
bit puzzledd.

"How I fuck?"

"No you dumbshit, tell me about this anger and angry fuck thing ."

And Jungkook laughs at his words.

"I like control. And when I lose it I try to regain it by spending my anger on someone or something, like smoking, drinking or fucking someone."

"It happens often?" Taehyung is just going deeper and deeper.

"Fuck?"

"No the anger issue? What exactly do you mean by control. How does fucking someone can give you control?"

"When I fuck I exhaust my anger. And I automatically feel numb."

"Jungkook, since when was feeling numb a good thing?"

"It makes me feel better than feeling angry or less in control, feelings overall."  
That's fucked up.

"Do you kiss me because you want to feel numb?"

Taehyung couldn't stop himself from asking that .

Jungkook is silent again, but he has this expression on his face that either means he is pissed or he is refraining himself from answering.  
Taehyung just wants answers. He refuses to be someone's anger outlet.

"...I don't know."

"Well you can start knowing now. Now is a good time."  
At this point Taehyung is just crossing boundaries, he knows that.

"I think it will take some time then ." Jungkook has replied stoically.

"I have all the time in the world."  
Taehyung says and he knows he won't be getting a reply. So he looks outside instead. He has always loved the lights of the cities. Taehyung squints his eyes at the portrait in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook said out of blue .

"Trying to remember the scene outside."

"We are here."

That was quick Taehyung thinks.

"I can drop you to your place." Jungkook says and he is looking directly at him, in his eyes.  
See this is what creates the mess always. Whenever their eyes meet, Taehyung looses it. He forgets who exactly the guy in front of him is. He gets brave, brave enough to tap at his shoulder or kiss him in some parking lot or let him get jealous over other guy then kiss him in some dark alley.

"Uh- no you can go inside and sleep, I can go from here."

Taehyung gulps. The car's heater feels way too hot for his liking.  
He steps outside.

"Taehyung, if you don't mind, can you stay for a bit ?"  
And this has surprised Taehyung. This guy never fails to excite his nerves.

"Please" Jungkook added.

Ok what harm could it do to just step in for a moment anyway and he said please.

Jungkook's apartment is huge. It's interior is lavish but simple. Something exactly like Jungkook.

"Would you like coffee?"

"Yeah thankyou".

Taehyung expects to find something more like Jungkook in his apartment. He doesn't. He doesn't see any guns. Nothing grotesque. Nothing that can tell his association with Geoli Saja.  
His eyes roam towards two gaming consoles, Jungkook plays games? Why is this whole setting so anticlimactic?

Jungkook offers a hot mug of coffee to Taehyung as he sits beside Taehyung , on the other end.

"What were you looking at?"

"Just anything."  
Taehyung isn't looking at Jungkook so when he speaks next has Taehyung choking on his hot coffee .

"I might be gay." Jungkook has said.

"Ugh shit- this

"I'm so sorry oh my god.."

Jungkook reaches to Taehyung and takes his already spilled coffee from his hands.

"Shit tf was that for, it went into my shirt."

"Umm ...yeah sorr-...the bathroom is that way...i will find you something to change into." Jungkook says little awkwardly.

Jin would love to hear how this "date" went. Taehyung thinks sarcastically as he unbuttons his shirt and washes himself with water in the bathroom. This sucks. It was his new shirt that he brought earlier during shopping. Not to mention it was white.

He comes out after 10 minutes, having discarded his shirt over the sink.

Jungkook has left him a tee over the table.  
It's just a little loose on Taehyung but Taehyung pulls off baggy clothes better than anyone.

"It fits" Jungkook say as he re-enters the room.

"Yeah- kinda"

And an awkward silence follows up.

"Uh I should get going now-

"I have ordered dinner...for both of us." 

Okay he really going out of his way now. Taehyung thinks.

"Thanks Im hungry."

"I'm not sleepy anymore.

Wanna see something?" Jungkook says as he looks at him.

"Uh okay"

"Follow me"  
Jungkook leads Taehyung to what looks like his bedroom. One of the side of wall is made of glass and when Jungkook removes the curtain, Taehyung is met with another mesmerizing view of Seoul. Truly the night paints the city so beautifully.

"It's not like Namsan Tower but I like the view" Jungkook says.

"It's pretty and you get see this every night, wow"

"Thought you'd like it"

"I love it, I'm gonna miss this"

"Well you can go to Namsan Tower any day"

Taehyung isn't sure if it's right to indulge in Jungkook about his Montreal project so he ignores Jungkook and looks ahead of the view.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung turns to look at Jungkook who has his eyes set on the city lights.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk about earlier, I think I like men."

________________________

Well what Jungkook actually wanted to say was that he likes one man. One certain Kim Taehyung. But the thought is scary in itself. This newness is not welcoming to Jungkook. It changes everything and Jungkook can't adapt to changes that easily. He likes the man in front of him. He frankly does but he also hates the changes he brings in Jungkook.  
Jungkook who once related Taehyung to the normalcy, that he can't find anymore, he now brings unpredictable variables in his life and nothing of it seems like normal to Jungkook.  
Is it normal for him to like a guy?

"Well that's a progress I guess. I say give it some time and maybe explore ? You could be just bicurious for all we know"

Taehyung shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't think I'm ready for the exploring part honestly"

"It's okay. It's new and new things take time. Take it easy."

Taehyung is new. He is new and new people take time. Take it easy.

Jungkook's doorbell rings and he excuses himself to get the dinner.  
Taehyung is still in his room, maybe he really likes Seoul like that. Jungkook does too.  
Jungkook distracts himself as he sets the food.

Taehyung comes and with a quick 'it looks delicious' digs in the black bean noodles and fried chicken set in front of the couch.

Jungkook is having dinner with Taehyung for the second time, unplanned and unintentional each time.

They finish their dinner in silence but once in a while Taehyung makes this delicious moans when he takes bites from his food. And Jungkook looses his concentration little bit each time. But he doesn't looks at him. He isn't in the mood of anticipation of locked gazes that ends up in kissing and wanting more. On both sides.

Jungkook wouldn't mind kissing Taehyung again but he isn't gonna subject Taehyung to the exploration of his sexuality. That's not fair when Taehyung thought he was gay before Jungkook has even told him. But Jungkook really wants to kiss Taehyung. He wants more. More of him.

After the dinner is over, Jungkook lazily puts the plates away as Taehyung washes his hands in the kitchen sink. It's a weird scene in Jungkook's place.  
He isn't used to people in his apartment less someone in his kitchen.

"Thankyou for dinner, and for the evening."

______________________

Jungkook is nothing like what he seems . Taehyung has seen the Geoli Saja JJ but he knows that's just a pretense at this point. Some sort of barrier that Taehyung feels he has crossed many times now.  
Jungkook has crossed his barriers too. He stays in his mind and never leaves.  
He makes him want more. Not just the angry kisses but the way he looks at Taehyung. He wants to see more of the 25 year Jungkook. The normalcy in him is endearing. He is a change Taehyung didn't knew he needed but he craves.  
But changes have always been a bad thing. Especially in Taehyung's case.

"....I should go now."

Jungkook looks at him and Taehyung can blame his content stomach and tiredness later, but he wants to kiss him. Again.  
It's a bad bad idea to lock gazes with him. And before he can comprehend what's happening they both meet eachother somewhere in the middle. Lips touching eachother before the hands do. Taehyung can't help but moan when he gets what he desired for. Jungkook has slowly pinned Taehyung on the kitchen sink which is digging into his back. And for the first time ever Taehyung realizes he likes Jungkook. He likes him like that.  
And maybe Jungkook does too because he took just as much steps as Taehyung did.

He wants Jungkook closer. He has a fistful of Jungkook's shirt as he plays with his tongue. And before they know the kiss has turned into a full makeout session. His body has started tingling with want and he can feel himself getting harder. And it doesn't help when Jungkook puts his right thigh in between Taehyung's legs. Taehyung detaches his lips from Jungkook's and places them on his neck. He sucks the unmarked skin and he licks. And when he manages to get a pained whimper out of Jungkook, Taehyung knows he has found a sensitive spot. He bites again and then licks to cool off the sting. He does that until he is sure that he has the unblemished skin looking like a work of art...marked with hickeys. The way he likes it.  
He has found Jungkook's biceps and he can't help but imagine how the veins would pop out if Jungkook was above him, fucking him mercilessly as he chants his name. And he sets his lips back on Jungkook. His mind is full of Jungkook but it's not enough. Nothing is enough. Jungkook's tight hold on his waist isn't enough. His tongue caressing his mouth isn't enough. The way he sucks and draws his teeth over his bottom lip isn't enough. Taehyung can keep kissing Jungkook for eternity but it's not enough. But it's Jungkook's voice that speaks a breathy "more" against his lips. Yes more. And before Taehyung can just give into that request the, he stops. Taehyung stops. Because it's just so easy to give in to Jungkook, it's easy and so tempting.  
He wants more, yes but he isn't sure if he could handle the more that comes with Jungkook. Jungkook who is looking confused at him. He also looks very fuckable with those swollen red and wet lips and lust clouded eyes that bore into his own. Confused but wanting more.

Taehyung has to get his shit together. And Jungkook has to stop looking at him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this one  
> Sorry if its a bother.  
> 😘


End file.
